Sobreviviendo al verano
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Rosalie odia que su mejor amiga siempre le quite los chicos que a ella le gustan. Será Bella capaz de ceder el chico a su amiga o ella intentará quedárselo. ¿Podrá su amistad sobrevivir a las vacaciones de verano? *Todos Humanos*
1. Verano al fin

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Bella POV**_

Por fin habían llegado nuestras vacaciones después de pasar nuestros días encerradas en los salones de clase al fin veíamos la luz del sol, estaba al borde de la locura ya me habían relacionado con los vampiros estaba demasiado blanca y pálida, ni hablar de mi compañera de clases y habitación mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale.

Habíamos planeado los siguientes días de vacaciones, nos íbamos para la playa a divertirnos, ya lo veía todo en mi mente bronceándonos y jugando con el agua, la arena y el sol, sin duda serían las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas.

Reserve en un hotel que me recomendó una amiga, que pasó sus vacaciones en la Isla más bella del Caribe _Curazao_, me dijo que ese había sido el mejor verano de su vida…

"Rosalie" – grité al salir de clases, "no puedes creerlo ya estamos de vacaciones, no puedo esperar a que nos vayamos, dios este viaje va a ser lo máximo"

"Calma Bella, respira, relájate" – dijo riéndose, "Yo tampoco no puedo esperar, este viaje va a ser grandioso"

"Será el mejor de nuestras vidas" – dije entusiasmada.

"Vamos a casa a descansar y terminar de empacar, por que salimos mañana a primera hora" – contestó.

"Adiós clases, Adiós Universidad de New York" – dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos fuimos a casa cada una en su carro, yo era una chica bien posicionada digamos con el suficiente dinero para vivir y permitirme ciertos lujos cada vez que quería, en cambio Rosalie ella poseía una gran fortuna a ella le encantaban las joyas, los lujos, viajar en primera clase, los yates y toda la vida de millonaria, ella tenía un hermoso BMW Convertible negro, mientras que yo tenía un Audi TT Roadster descapotable, éramos para algunos la envidia de la Universidad con nuestros autos, mi lema era "la envidia es buena siempre y cuando la cause yo."

Adorábamos cuando los demás se nos quedaban mirando con cara de bobos, jamás podrían tener lo que nosotras teníamos, aparte siempre habían dos chicas que nos querían superar pero no nos llegaban ni a los talones esas eran Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, como las odiaba cada vez que las veía, se creían lo máximo, pero no levantaban ni el polvo que había debajo de sus pies.

Por supuesto que eso no las beneficiaba para nada, mientras que nosotras teníamos a quien quisiéramos comiendo de nuestra palma de las manos en especial a los chicos. A pesar de ser chicas algo pretenciosas éramos buenas con los demás, solo nos burlábamos de las personas que se atrevían a meterse con nosotras, Jessica y Lauren se incluían y es que ellas fastidiaban a todo el mundo hasta la mosca que revoloteaba a su alrededor, con eso se ganaron el premio de las más odiadas de la universidad ¿acaso más idiotas no podían ser?, ni de qué hablar de sus promedios en la Universidad eran de lo peor, ni siquiera quiero imaginar que rayos hacen para aprobar las asignaturas.

Conduje hasta la casa, no sin antes hacer una parada en Starbucks por un par de cafés y algunos muffins para ganar energías mientras empacábamos, el chico de la caja no paraba de mirarme no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, cuando me entrego mis cosas me guiño el ojo, bueno no era tan mal parecido a lo mejor trabaja allí para pagarse sus estudios, si tan solo Rose lo hubiera visto uhm creo que cumple con sus estándares.

Llegué a la casa y aparqué en el garaje, al entrar vi a Rose corriendo por toda la casa, buscando sus cosas al parecer le había dado un ataque de pánico, siempre se ponía así cuando no encontraba algo.

"Hey Rose" – pregunté – "¿Qué te pasa?, por qué tienes cara de que estoy al borde un colapso nervioso"

"Bella, al fin estas aquí" – contestó, "No encuentro mis pendientes favoritos, se que los deje en algún lado cuando regresé de mi cita con Edward"

"Pues no los he visto. ¿Con quién saliste?" – pregunté confusa, "¿Y ese, donde salió?"

"Es un chico que conocí por un amigo" – respondió, "es bastante simpático, me cayó muy bien"

"Ah…Uhm… ¿Y qué volverás a salir con él?" – inquirí buscando que mi amiga me soltara todo sobre su cita la noche anterior con el tal Edward.

"Pues no sé, no lo creo, ya veremos" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Malvada" – dije, "¿No le darás falsas esperanzas?"

"Como se te ocurre jamás" – dijo, "pero eso no importa en este momento, quiero mis pendientes"

Hubo un silencio corto entre ambas, ella aún estaba desesperada por encontrar sus pendientes, me extrañó que no me haya contado nada de su cita se supone que nos contábamos todo una a la otra, pero esta vez prefirió callárselo todo, me preguntó donde estudiará ese Edward, ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ya tendré tiempo de averiguarlo tarde o temprano…

Terminé de empacar mis cosas mientras Rose estaba en lo suyo, total nunca me dijo que le ayudara, en mi maleta no había empacado demasiadas cosas solo lo necesario si necesitaba algo simplemente iría a comprarlo, al final tenía tres maletas con la suficiente ropa, zapatos y accesorios nunca se sabía que podría pasar en un viaje a la playa.

Tomé una ducha caliente para ayudarme a descansar, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, dejé que el sueño se llevara el estrés que había pasado en el último día de clases, ya que mañana me esperaba las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

Sentí una luz entrar por mi ventana, era una luz cegadora me di cuenta que ya había amanecido supuse que no era muy tarde aún, me volteé a ver mi despertador y marcaba las 7:05 AM debía despertar a Rose. Me desperecé y salí de la cama con ganas de seguir durmiendo unos tres días seguidos pero al recordar que hoy empezaban las vacaciones de verano y era hora de irnos de esta ciudad, fui hasta su cuarto a despertarla era demasiado dormilona. Salte hasta su cama y empecé a gritar.

"Rosalie levántate, hoy nos vamos para la playa"

"Bella, ¡qué diablos haces saltando en mi cama!" – dijo

"Pues que crees, jugando al guitar hero" – contesté sarcásticamente, "no es obvio levántate que nos tenemos que ir de esta ciudad, además recuerda que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto temprano"

"Si lo sé"

"Bueno entonces mueve tu trasero y apúrate te quiero abajo en medía hora" – dije

"Está bien, lárgate" – masculló

"Ok, ok me largo" – contesté y salí de la habitación.

Fui al baño tome una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos vaqueros azules y una blusa escotada por la espalda de color blanco me puse unas sandalias blancas a juego, tome mis cosas y las baje hasta el piso de abajo. Rosalie aún no había bajado ¿por qué rayos se dará tanta bomba?, hoy es nuestro día por dios, se me nota que estoy desesperada por irme ya mismo a la playa.

Me esperaba el sol, la arena, el mar y muchos chicos guapos, si mi mejor amiga no se apura en este instante, juro que me voy a ir sin ella, empezaba a contar los minutos si en dos minutos no bajaba, iba subir y bajarla arrastrada por los cabellos.

"Rosalie tienes 5 segundos para bajar o me voy sin ti" – amenacé.

"Ya voy Bella deja el desespero, los chicos no se van a ir de la playa si eso es lo que estas pensando" – dijo desde el piso de arriba, rodé los ojos ante la afirmación.

"Rayos, no me vengas con esa Rose" – contesté, "No es por eso que quiero llegar rápido"

"Ah no y entonces ¿por qué es?" – preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Bueno, porque quiero aprovechar todo el sol estos días" – dije pagada a mi misma.

"Si, si claro como no" – manifestó

"Shh calla, agarra tus cosas y vámonos" – declaré, "¿iremos en mi auto o en el tuyo?"

"En ninguno de los dos" – dijo, hice una mueca al escuchar eso, "¿acaso vamos a pie o qué?"

"Eres una tonta, como pretenderás que vayamos a pie hasta el aeropuerto, he llamado a una limosina para que nos venga a buscar" – anunció

"Eres lo máximo Rose" – dije abrazándola.

"Obvio, claro que lo soy" – contestó, adoraba ser el centro de atención.

En eso llaman a la puerta, salí a abrir allí estaba un chofer, detrás de él una hermosa limosina negra esperando por nosotras, saludé al chofer con un Buenos Días mientras sacábamos nuestro equipaje, él muy amablemente nos ayudó y subimos para irnos hasta el aeropuerto donde nos esperaba un viaje hasta Curazao a pasarla fenomenal.

_**

* * *

Hola a todas he aquí una mini historia que se me ocurrió durante mis vacaciones en la playa, empiezo a creer que el sol me afecta demasiado…y bueno me he decidido subirla. Las fotos de los carros están en mi perfil.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dudas, sugerencias y demás cosas notifiquen con un review.**_

_**¡Besos y Abrazos!**_


	2. Vacaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Después que llegue a la casa empecé a buscar mis cosas para el viaje, tenía todo necesitaba repasar mi lista, a ver veamos tengo mis trajes de baño, mi sandalias playeras, mis shorts, mis faldas obvio, ropa ligera, algunos vestidos playeros, mi ropa interior, creo que de ropa tengo la suficiente ahora pasemos a los accesorios.

Mis carteras playeras _uhm aquí están_, mi sombrero, mis pulseras y algunos de mis pendientes favoritos, los de la suerte, veamos aquí están unos, los otros aquí y ¡oh! ¿Donde están los que use en mi cita con Edward Cullen?

"Deben están por aquí en algún lugar" – prácticamente empecé a desarmar toda mi habitación buscándolos, no los conseguía.

Baje hasta el piso de abajo, revisando si por casualidad los deje en la mesa de la entrada o algo, pero nada no había señales de ellos, empezaba a entrar en pánico esos pendientes eran de oro y me los había comprado en la joyería _Tiffany, _esos no eran unos pendientes cualquiera eran exclusivos.

Mientras seguía buscando, Bella llegó a la casa con una merienda en las manos, dejo las cosas en la mesa.

"Hey Rose" – preguntó – "¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tienes cara de que estoy al borde un colapso nervioso?"

"Bella al fin estas aquí" – contesté, "no encuentro mis pendientes favoritos, se que los deje en algún lado cuando regresé de mi cita con Edward", _¡Ups diablos!_ hablé más de la cuenta, yo y mis nervios por mis pendientes.

"Pues sinceramente no los he visto. ¿Con quién saliste?" – preguntó con cara de confusión, "Y ese de ¿dónde salió?"

"Es un chico que conocí por un amigo" – respondí, "es bastante simpático, me cayó muy bien"

_Ahora sí que la volví a meter pero ¿¿qué te pasa Rose??_

"Ah ¿Y qué, volverás a salir con él?" – preguntó buscando respuesta acerca de mi cita con Edward.

"Pues no sé, no lo creo, tal vez, ya veremos" – mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Malvada" – dijo, "¿No le darás falsas esperanzas?"

"Como se te ocurre jamás" – contesté, "pero eso no importa en este momento, quiero mis pendientes", dije casi chillando.

La sala se llenó de un silencio y yo seguí en lo mío. Dios hasta cuando la tengo que soportar, encima de eso ahora quiere saber todo sobre Edward no podía presentárselo _jamás_, por primera vez siento algo aunque sea solo pequeño por un chico y ya Bella quiere saber sobre él.

No puedo permitir que ella se siga quedando con los chicos guapos y yo sola como siempre, acaso no entendía que su actitud me enfermaba y me molestaba, claro yo en silencio tenía que tragarme todo cuando le ponía el ojo a algún chico, Bella salía corriendo en su búsqueda.

Esta no era la primera vez que ella se quedaba con el más apuesto de la Universidad, recuerdo cuando fuimos a esa fiesta en el campus, allí estaba un chico hermosamente guapo ante mis ojos, estaba coqueteando con él con mis ojos y es que yo poseía un cuerpo digno de una modelo de revista, mis atributos eran lo mejor de mí, ni hablar de mi altura y mi cabello los amaba, eso los hacía enloquecer.

_**Flashback**_

Había en una fiesta en el campus, muchos chicos y chicas pero cuando se decía fiesta, venían hasta chicos de otras universidades y el lugar siempre estaba atestado de gente pero aún así la pasábamos fenomenal.

A mi izquierda había un chico extremadamente guapo, sus músculos resaltaban con su camisa negra y esos vaqueros se le veían de muerte, le envíe miradas coquetas durante un buen rato, Bella se encontraba charlando con una amiga en común, él chico respondió a mis coqueteos y se me acercó.

"Hola preciosa" – dijo, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Rosalie" – conteste, "¿Y tú?"

"Soy James"

Este hombre era todo un dios, esos atributos, ese cuerpo y esos labios, todo en él me atraía como un imán.

"Y dime lindura ¿estudias aquí o eres de otra universidad?"

"Vengo a esta universidad" – dije, mis piernas empezaban a flaquear un poco, necesitaba más de él y ahora mismo…

Empecé a charlar un poco más con él, solo supe algunas cosas de su vida y que iba a la universidad cercana, estudiaba Periodismo y es que con ese cuerpo más bien debería ser modelo o actor, estaba ensimismada con él, hasta que llegó ella…

"Hola Rosalie" – dijo Bella, llegando inoportunamente como siempre.

"Bella…" – dije, lanzándole una mirada insinuante para que se fuera.

"Hola extraño, soy Bella" – dijo tendiéndole la mano

"James" – contestó, estrechando su mano.

Ella empezó una charla entretenida con él, mientras que a mí me ignoraron durante su conversación_, por dios Bella Swan yo lo vi primero_, suspiré frustrada después ella se fue con él a quien sabe donde, por dentro me estaba muriendo como pudo hacerme esto, ¿estaba loca o qué? ¿No se supone que somos amigas?

Me fui enojada a casa, esto era el colmo, algún día Bella me vas a pagar la que me acabas de hacer…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Entre pensamientos y recuerdos, fui hasta la cocina y allí estaban mis pendientes de oro, empecé a saltar de alegría al encontrarlos, me recordaban tanto a mi cita con Edward, él era demasiado guapo, era muy atractivo tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que te hacían perder la noción del mundo y de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, era todo un caballero, deseaba tanto volverlo a ver.

Subí de nuevo hasta mi habitación y seguí empacando, cuando terminé tome un ducha rápida y me acosté a dormir, estaba cansada mañana me esperaba un largo vuelo a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, si es que Bella no intentaba arruinármelas después de todo aún somos amigas…

Sentí que amaneció unos rayos de luz solar se filtraban por mi ventana, solo me atine a voltearme y seguir durmiendo, pero esos sueños fueron interrumpidos por Bella que había entrado a mi habitación.

"Rosalie levántate, hoy nos vamos para la playa" – dijo, saltando en mi cama.

"Bella, ¡qué diablos haces saltando en mi cama!" – contesté

"Pues que crees jugando al Guitar Hero" – contesto sarcásticamente, "no es obvio levántate que nos tenemos que ir de esta ciudad, además recuerda que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto temprano"

"Si lo sé" – farfullé

"Bueno entonces mueve tu trasero y apúrate te quiero abajo en medía hora" – amenazó

"Está bien, lárgate" – mascullé

"Ok, ok me largo" – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Fui hasta el baño y me tome una larga ducha, necesitaba relajarme al máximo me puse una blusa verde con unos jeans y unos zapatos bajos, no quería ir muy arreglada íbamos a un país caliente por el clima así que para que vestirse de gala, seguí arreglándome en eso recordé que tenía que llamar a la limosina para que nos viniera a buscar. En eso escucho a Bella gritar.

"Rosalie tienes 5 segundos para bajar o me voy sin ti"

"Ya voy Bella deja el desespero, los chicos no se van a ir de la playa si eso es lo que estas pensando" – dije desde arriba.

"Rayos, no me vengas con esa Rose" – contestó, "No es por eso que quiero llegar rápido"

"Ah no y entonces ¿por qué es?" – pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras con mis cosas.

"Bueno, porque quiero aprovechar todo el sol estos días"

"Si, si claro como no" – murmuré

"Shh calla, agarra tus cosas y vámonos" – dijo, "¿iremos en mi auto o en el tuyo?"

"En ninguno de los dos" – dije, hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, "¿acaso vamos a pie o qué?"

"Eres una tonta, como pretenderás que vayamos a pie hasta el aeropuerto, he llamado a una limosina para que nos venga a buscar"

"Eres lo máximo Rose" – dijo abrazándome.

"Obvio, claro que lo soy" – contesté

_Por supuesto que lo soy, soy la mejor y nadie puede superarme…_

_**

* * *

Bueno aquí tenemos todo desde el punto de Rosalie, ya se suena repetitivo con respecto al capi anterior pero en este se enteraron de por que Rose está muy enojada con Bella y es que le ha bajado los galanes en su cara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… Tranquilas relax que lo bueno llega poco a poco. ;)**_

_**Mil gracias por los reviews me encanta que me animen de esa forma, las adoro.**_

_**¡Besos y Abrazos!**_


	3. Viajes

_**Aclaración**__ con respecto al capítulo anterior, olvide decir que Bella no es una zorra, como varias lo dijeron, ella hace todo inconscientemente, mas adelante verán… No sean malas con la pobre jejeje, ahora si el capi…_

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Edward POV**_

Habían llegado las vacaciones de verano eso significaba que estaba libre del estrés estudiantil, aunque de cierto modo lo iba a extrañar me gustaba encerrarme con mis libros y así no me daba tiempo de pensar en más nada, mis clases cada vez eran más absorbentes pero trataba de lidiar con todo, mi amigo Jasper estaba en las mismas pero aún así sacábamos tiempo para salir con alguna que otra chica, mientras que Emmett bueno él era caso aparte, salía con cuanta chica linda que se le atravesara por delante.

Días atrás había tenido una cita con una chica hermosa se llamaba Rosalie, era amiga de Jasper desde hace algún tiempo ellos se consideraban "hermanos", bueno eso me dijo él mismo lo cual era extraño porque esa chica era realmente linda, era alta, rubia parecía una modelo de pasarela, nuestra cita fue genial aunque era linda de sentimientos aunque no estaba digamos que a mi altura sentimental, buscaba una chica que me llenara por completo.

Emmett me había hablado de ir a pasar nuestras vacaciones a Curazao donde sus padres tenían una casa en la playa, la idea sonaba bien pero tratándose de Emmett no sabes en que lío puedes acabar.

El plan era ir a pasar unos días allá y regresar a casa dado que aún tenía que visitar a mi familia también, así que organizamos el viaje pero por causas del destino nuestro amigo Jasper no nos podía acompañar ya que se iba de viaje a Florida con una chica que conoció en una fiesta, al parecer ambos estaban muy enamorados, realmente me contentaba que Jasper haya encontrado el amor, éramos muy unidos como hermanos

"_Bueno Edward algún día llegara tu turno_" – suspiré pesadamente.

_**Días después**_

Al llegar a Curazao mi cuerpo casi convulsiona al oír las primeras palabras de Emmett al bajar del avión.

"Curazao, hermosas chicas vengan con Emmett"

"¡Por dios, yo no ando con este loco!" – repetí en mi cabeza.

Me provoco aventarle una de mis maletas por la cabeza, no es gracioso que tu amigo te haga pasar esa pena gritando eso en el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a la casa quiso que nos fuéramos de una vez a recorrer la isla en busca de chicas bonitas y hermosas, yo ya estaba empezando a impacientarme con su actitud de Don Juan, y eso que apenas llevábamos una hora aquí, estas van a ser las vacaciones más largas de toda mi vida…

En la noche salí a regañadientes a una disco con él, presentía que la noche iba a ser muy, muy larga, al llegar empezó a tantear el terreno y con ello consiguió dos chicas una para cada uno, ambas eran bonitas pero no era lo que yo exactamente quería, deseaba a una chica bella de sentimientos, no tenía que ser modelo ni nada parecido, que tuviera una inteligencia excepcional, esta chica de inmediato se me acercó, casi se sentó en mi regazo cuando yo ni siquiera me le insinué, _¡que atrevida era!._

Ella busco acercarse más hasta estar a punto de besarme, yo de inmediato la aparte de mí y me fui de allí, Emmett estaba furioso por mi actitud pero tampoco era que me iba a comportar como él.

"Edward Cullen, ¿en qué demonios piensas?" – preguntó, "amigo, no me digas que tú"

"Por dios, no… no soy gay" – respondí, "como te atreves"

"Pues me estás dando motivos, niño rico"

"Ya te dije que no me interesa ella" – conteste, "Quiero una mujer de verdad"

"Eres un idiota, no ves que chicas como ellas no se consiguen en cualquier lado" – replicó

"No soy como tú, algún día te darás cuenta de todo, mejor me largo" – dije con furia en mi voz, dejándolo ahí solo.

Empezó a decir una sarta de blasfemias y al poco tiempo lo escuché seguirme, definitivamente habíamos empezado las vacaciones con el pie izquierdo…

Cuando llegamos a la casa nadie dijo nada, cada uno se encerró en su habitación, tome una ducha rápida cuando salí me senté en la cama, empecé a meditar mi comportamiento en la disco, miles de preguntas invadieron mi cabeza, pero ninguna tenía sentido al menos para mí…

Pase gran parte de la noche sin poder dormir, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que si seguía en esa actitud de esperar a la chica correcta me iba a perder grandes cosas en mi vida, así que era hora de cambiar aunque fuera solo un poco. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué me iba a quedar de todo esto?...

Al amanecer fui hasta el cuarto de Emmett y darle mis nuevos descubrimientos, después de todo era hora de empezar una nueva vida, al menos eso creía.

"Despierta Emmett" – lo llamé.

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunto

"Bueno estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que me dijiste" – dije seguro de mi mismo, "Y bueno creo que tienes razón"

"¿Qué, yo tengo qué?" – dijo, enarcando una ceja "¿de qué hablas niño rico?"

"Bueno estamos solos aquí en una isla increíble y con muchas chicas solteras, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad" – dije, algún día me iba a arrepentir de lo que acabo de decir.

"Rayos Edward ¿qué tomaste? ¿Estás seguro de no estar ebrio?" – pregunto

"Cállate idiota, ¿me apoyas o no?" – mascullé

"Me gusta tu idea, al fin abres los ojos perdedor" – musitó

"Idiota, vamos levántate conozco el lugar perfecto para conseguir chicas" – dije

"Ah sí, ¿Cuál?"

"La playa, idiota" – conteste, a veces se pasaba de cabeza hueca.

"Ah cierto, pues dame unos minutos y nos vamos" – dijo

"Genial, nos vemos" – dicho esto salí de la habitación, espero no arrepentirme de cometer una estupidez…

_**Emmett POV**_

Mientras estaba en mi última clase, miraba el reloj cada minuto no veía la hora de irme de aquí ya estaba aburrido de tantas clases, el único que parecía disfrutar de ello era Edward, que no dejaba de tomar apuntes como un loco y es que este año mis padres me habían prestado nuestra reciente adquisición, una casa en la isla más famosa del Caribe _Curazao_ según me había enterado por un amigo que la vida nocturna era lo mejor y las chicas ni se digan, estaba seguro era mi paraíso perdido.

Este iba a ser el mejor verano de toda mi vida, tenía que convencer a mis amigos de ir conmigo y sobre todo a Edward que cada día que pasaba seguía adentrándose en los libros juraría que se iba a convertir en monje o algo así, tenía que sonsacarlo para que conociera un par de chicas y asunto resuelto, seriamente me preocupaba que el chico anduviese por otros caminos.

Ya me había encargado de apartar los pasajes y el traslado para la isla, solo necesitaba que los chicos me confirmaran, gracias a nuestra posición social nada me faltaría para un verano lleno de alcohol, chicas y todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear.

_**Días después.**_

Aquí estaba de vacaciones con mi mejor amigo Edward en Curazao después de casi suplicarle que no me dejara solo ya que nuestro querido amigo Jasper se fue de vacaciones con su "enamorada" a Florida, mis padres al parecer confiaban en mi buen juicio y sabían que no iba a hacer desastres mientras estuviera junto a Edward pero yo era todo lo contrario. En cambio Edward solía ser más calmado no le gustaban los problemas.

Al llegar a Curazao lo primero que le dije a Edward que hiciéramos era irnos de parranda, la vida nocturna era lo máximo, el clima caliente, las chicas sexys con esos cuerpos, al menos tuve suerte y conseguí un par de chicas para disfrutar la noche, pero Edward era un poco testarudo a la hora de ligar con cualquier chica, él decía que tenía que ser bella de sentimientos, natural, sencilla de corazón y todas esas estupideces, acaso este chico vivía en la época antigua o ¿que?, me molestaba que anduviera en esa actitud jamás iba a conseguir una chica si seguía con esas tonterías.

"Edward Cullen, ¿en qué demonios piensas?" – pregunté, cuando rechazó a una chica que estaba a punto de besarlo, "amigo, no me digas que tú"

"Por dios, no… no soy gay" – respondió, "como te atreves"

"Pues me estás dando motivos, niño rico"

"Ya te dije que no me interesa ella" – contestó, "Quiero una mujer de verdad"

"Eres un idiota, no ves que chicas como ellas no se consiguen en cualquier lado" – repliqué

"No soy como tú, algún día te darás cuenta de todo, mejor me largo" – dijo, dejándome solo.

"_Demonios Cullen, mas te vale que tengas razón sino me las vas a pagar…_"

Esa noche nos fuimos temprano a casa, llegue refunfuñando por su culpa mi noche acabo temprano. Me fui a acostar y di tantas vueltas en la cama hasta quedarme completamente dormido…

"Despierta Emmett" – era la voz de Edward.

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunté

"Bueno estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que me dijiste" – dijo, "Y bueno creo que tienes razón"

"¿Qué, yo tengo qué?" – dije, enarcando una ceja

"Bueno estamos solos aquí en una isla increíble y con muchas chicas solteras, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad"

"Rayos Edward ¿qué tomaste? ¿Estás seguro de no estar ebrio?"

"Cállate idiota, ¿me apoyas o no?"

"Me gusta tu idea, al fin abres los ojos perdedor" – musité

"Idiota, vamos levántate conozco el lugar perfecto para conseguir chicas" – dijo

"Ah sí, ¿Cuál?" – pregunté

"La playa, idiota" – contestó

"Ah cierto, pues dame unos minutos y nos vamos"

"Genial, nos vemos" – dicho esto salió de la habitación, vaya hasta que al fin el caballero de armadura abrió los ojos.

Me levante sin ganas de la cama y me cambie para ir a la playa, más vale que ese tonto tuviera razón en que hubieran muchas chicas lindas en la playa, no podía dejar de imaginármelas con sus diminutos bikinis y esos cuerpos esculturales, esas curvas, mejor me voy a cambiar…

_**

* * *

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por los lindos reviews.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	4. Sol, playa y chicos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de ese fabuloso viaje en limosina, bajamos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos al mostrador de la línea aérea para confirmar nuestros boletos y abordar al avión.

"¡Curazao allá vamos!" – casi grité de la emoción.

"Calma Bella Swan, cualquiera jura que nunca has salido del país" – esa era Rose, arruinando mi emoción.

"Dios no lo ves, esto va a ser emocionante ya quiero estar allá, tu sabes chicos guapos, playa, sol…"

"Sabía que ese era tu propósito Swan…" – dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Calma Rose, dime que tu tampoco no vas a lo mismo" – dije, enarcándole una ceja.

"Si algo, pero igual necesito descansar las clases estuvieron agotadoras" – contestó, empecé a refunfuñar por lo bajo esta chica necesita una dosis de chicos guapos y urgente, me pregunto ¿tendrá que ver algo con el tal Edward?, la hare olvidar a ese tonto de una buena vez.

"American Airlines informa la salida de su vuelo 939 con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional Hato en la Ciudad de Willemstad - Curazao, por favor abordar por la Terminal número 5"

"Ese es nuestro vuelo, andando" – dije empujándola hacia adelante, estuve a punto de gritar de la pura emoción.

Rose suspiró y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la terminal en la que nos correspondía el vuelo. Abordamos el avión, dentro de unas horas estaríamos en una de las Islas más famosas del Caribe.

Aparentemente me dormí durante el vuelo, ya que cuando llegamos sentí a Rosalie sacudiéndome en el asiento.

"Bella, despierta" – dijo, "estamos a punto de aterrizar"

"Señores pasajeros por favor abrochen su cinturón de seguridad estamos a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional Hato"

"Eh, ¿ya llegamos?" – dije emocionada, parecía una niña llegando a Disneylandia.

Rose asintió y empezó a reírse, al parecer iba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. En eso el avión aterrizo, mientras se acomodaba en la pista la azafata nos dio la bienvenida en el idioma típico de la Isla, daba gracias a dios que hablaban varios idiomas, sino me iba a sentir perdida en algún planeta extraño.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaba una limosina para trasladarnos hasta nuestro hotel Curazao Marriott Beach Resort and Emerald Casino, al llegar no podía creer lo fascinante que era el hotel, era cinco estrellas obvio. La arquitectura era grandiosa, el lobby era un sueño fuimos hasta la recepción a buscar las llaves de nuestra habitación, un amable botones nos llevó hasta ella, cuando abrió la puerta me quede sin palabras era hermosa, justo como le gusta a Rose mucho lujo y confort, bueno yo no me podía quejar esto era fabuloso.

"Que disfruten su estancia señoritas" – dijo el botones, le di una propina y se fue, cerrando tras él la puerta.

"¿Qué te parece Rose?"

"Esto es fantástico…" – gritó.

"Wow ¿y esa emoción?, de verdad esto es alucinante, mira esta vista la playa, es tan perfecto"

"Serán vacaciones únicas, ya verás" – contestó

Mire el reloj y ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, lástima que estaba realmente cansada por el viaje sino ahora mismo me iría de rumba a la disco.

"Voy a darme una ducha, me siento cansada y pegajosa" – dije tocándome mis brazos.

"Tonta Bella es por el clima, ya tu cuerpo se acostumbrará"

"Eso espero, no pienso espantar a los chicos solo por que mi cuerpo esta pegajoso por el sudor"

"Ashh tonterías, anda a bañarte" – dijo autoritariamente.

"Voy general Hale" – dije haciendo un ademan con mi mano y salí directo al baño, cuando entre era muy lindo todo estaba exquisitamente adornado y ese jacuzzi provocaba pasar horas metida en él.

Me di una ducha con agua fría para así calmar un poco el calor y quitarme lo pegajoso de mi cuerpo, termine mi ducha para mis males ya que Rose estaba desesperada por bañarse también, me seque y me puse la pijama era hora de dormir mañana empezarían realmente mis vacaciones.

Fui hasta la mullida cama y me acosté se sentía como estar en las nubes era muy acolchada, las almohadas eran divinas y entre pensamientos tontos me quede dormida…

_**Al día siguiente.**_

La luz del sol se filtraba un poco por las cortinas, eso significaba que ya había amanecido una sonrisa enorme se cruzo en mi rostro no podía creerlo parecía que hace poco me hubiese quedado dormida, no podía esperar para empezar mi día.

Fui hasta la cama de Rose a despertarla, ella seguía en el quinto sueño.

"Rose, despierta" – dije, mientras la movía

"Ahhh… ¿Qué pasa?" – contesto, mientras se frotaba los ojos mirando el reloj eran las 9 am.

"Ya es de día, no es emocionante…. Anda vayamos a la piscina, tengo demasiado calor" – dije, era hora de conocer y tantear el terreno.

"Dios Bella el aire acondicionado esta en máximo como puedes sentir calor" – contestó, "Además es muy temprano aún, déjame dormir…"

"A ver Rose, no vinimos de vacaciones al Caribe solo a dormir, vamos a desayunar y después vamos a la piscina" – dije, "Anda vamos si" puse cara de perrito al que quieren dejar solo en casa…

_**Rosalie POV**_

Bella estaba suplicándome que fuéramos a la piscina del hotel, esta chica no tenía control, hasta cuándo como hago para que abra los ojos y deje de ser tan, tan como ella, ojala algún día se enamore a ver si se le quita esa actitud, espero que no sea tarde… sino yo misma voy a tener que abrirle los ojos, le guste o no, no me gustaría llegar a esos extremos pero si no queda otra salida.

"Está bien, me voy a cambiar y vamos a la piscina" – conteste derrotada.

"Si" – grito, corriendo a buscar su maleta pero en eso tropezó cayendo sobre sus rodillas, "ouch dolió" – se quejó.

"Y aquí un momento Bella Swan" – dije, soltando carcajadas.

"Oye no te burles esto me duele, ojala no se me haga un moretón" – mientras se revisaba las rodillas.

"Hasta lo patosa te acompaña en el Caribe"

"Que graciosa, ja, ja, mira como me rio, dame unos minutos y nos vamos" – pidió

"Ok está bien, anda pues" – le contesté.

Aún seguía riéndome de la torpeza de Bella, había tardado para caerse y hacer una patosidad, busque entre mi maleta mi traje de baño y me dispuse a cambiarme mientras Bella seguía encerrada en el baño.

Esta habitación era enorme, la decoración era exquisita, todo era un lujo y un sueño, así es como me gustan las cosas reluciente y extravagantes, me pregunto con que nos iremos a topar en la piscina, bueno es verano muchos chicos están de vacaciones.

"Estoy lista Bella, apúrate" – dije

"Ya salgo" – contestó

"Wow se te ve increíble ese bikini Rose"

"Gracias el tuyo esta genial" – dije.

Nos colocamos unos pareos que cubrían nuestros cuerpos, parecían vestidos y unas sandalias de playa.

"Bueno andando, chicos guapos allá vamos" – dijo Bella, no pude hacer más nada que reírme de las tonterías que decía.

Fuimos al restaurante a comer algo para ganar energías ya que nos esperaba un día largo y es que Bella parecía que no se agotaba con nada, el desayuno estaba delicioso podías pedir lo que quisieras, desayune algo ligero al igual que Bella cuando terminamos seguimos en nuestra ruta hacía la piscina, al llegar no me lo podía creer habían chicos guapos pero la mayoría iban con sus novias o alguna chica que les acompañaba, Bella empezó a protestar por lo bajo, yo en parte me alegraba sentía la necesidad de volver a casa y ver a Edward, no sé porque sentía esa extraña sensación de querer verlo de nuevo, espero que esos sentimientos no sean tan fuertes como pienso…

"Bella, por qué no vamos a la playa, tal vez allá tengamos mejor suerte" – dije.

"Si tienes razón, ya que estar aquí es una total pérdida de tiempo" – contestó.

Caminamos hasta la playa a medida que nos acercábamos la vista era increíble, era interminable la arena blanca, el agua trasparente era hermosa parecía una piscina, se veía deliciosa tenía que zambullirme me estaba llamando.

"Bella, no sé qué iras a hacer pero yo me voy a darme un baño al mar, el agua se ve divina" – dije

"Si ve, yo me quedaré aquí a broncearme un poco, nos vemos al rato" – contestó.

Caminé hasta el agua, tenía razón mi amiga Alice esta playa es lo mejor del mundo, me encantaría venir cada verano este definitivamente será uno de mis destinos preferidos cuando necesite escapar de la monotonía de la universidad.

_**Edward POV**_

"Bueno no fue tan mala idea venir a la playa, Edward" – dijo Emmett, estaba embobado viendo a las chicas en sus diminutos bikinis.

"Lo se, creo que no fue tan mala después de todo" – conteste, y es que ni yo mismo lo podía creer ¿acaso Emmett estaba perdido en el paraíso terrenal o que?

Caminábamos por la playa y Emmett estaba como un oso pardo listo para acechar su presa y comérsela, este chico jamás iba a madurar en cierta forma, empecé a reírme de la nada por mis pensamientos.

"¿De qué te ríes Eddie?"

"No me llames así" – conteste empezando a enfurecer, odiaba ese estúpido apodo.

"Mira allá hay unas sillas desocupadas, observaremos un rato el terreno y lo demás será mantequilla."

"¿Mantequilla?", rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, definitivamente él no tiene cura, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una de las sillas, necesitaba pensar seriamente lo que había dicho acerca de aprovechar mi tiempo y las chicas, miles de pensamientos invadieron a la velocidad de la luz mi cabeza, sentí que me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

"Voy caminar Edward, debo ver a esas chicas más de cerca, están buenísimas" – dijo con una sonrisa malvada, "no te quedes aquí tirado como idiota, nos vemos al rato"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos" – musité.

Por mi era mejor que se fuera necesitaba estar solo, sabia que no podía confiar en él, se supone que me iba a ayudar con… olvídenlo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar una vez más por mis pensamientos, hasta que escuche una voz preciosa a mi lado…

"Hola Guapo" – dijo.

_**

* * *

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**Cuídense mucho!!**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	5. Conociéndonos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Edward POV**_

"Hola Guapo…" – dijo.

Ahí estaba una hermosa chica, era una diosa ante mis ojos, su piel blanca se veía sedosa y suave, tenía unos ojos marrones hermosos, su cabello era color chocolate, su cuerpo era perfecto.

"Hola preciosa" – conteste, me estaba costando hablar, que demonios, Edward Cullen _¿qué rayos te pasa?_

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, pero que hacia ella aquí sola, espero que Emmett no la vea porque estoy seguro que intentará quitármela.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó

"Vacaciones" – respondí, "¿y tú?"

"Igual, por cierto me llamo Bella ¿y tú eres? – preguntó, estirando su mano.

"Soy Edward" – contesté, estrechando su mano.

En su cara se formó una extraña mueca, como si al escuchar mi nombre le hubiese recordado algo, pero estaba seguro que no la había visto jamás en mi vida, al tocar su mano sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer por mi cuerpo nunca antes había sentido esta sensación, esperaba que ella no notara que aún tenía mi mano atrapada con la suya, era suave y sedosa.

"Y bien, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?" – pregunto, nuestras manos todavía estaban unidas.

"Hasta los momentos excelentes, ¿y las tuyas?" – le dije riéndome un poco, "pero debo destacar que se pusieron mejores al verte".

Ella sonrió, me gustaba esa sonrisa en ella, era magnífica.

"Digamos que las mías también" – contestó, soltándose de mi agarre.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando, imaginé que estaba un poco nerviosa.

"Y dime chico guapo, ¿qué estudias?"

"Estudio medicina, en Dartmouth," – conteste, "¿y tú?", si ella investigaba mi vida yo también tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

"Oh, vas a Dartmouth, yo estudio Arte y fotografía"

"¿Dónde, en N.Y.U?" – pregunté

"Si así es, Universidad de Nueva York la mejor del mundo".

"Serás una excelente fotógrafo" – dije halagándola un poco, "tengo un amigo que va a esa universidad está cursando Estudios Internacionales, le gustaría ser embajador algún día"

"Entonces eres muy sociable" –dijo con unas risitas, "me pregunto si conoceré a tu amigo"

Sentí una punzada de celos al escuchar si conocía a Jasper, pero yo sabía que él tenía ojos para su novia Alice, ambos derramaban miel a su paso.

"No lo creo, es un ratón de biblioteca aunque desde que tiene novia dejo de serlo" – conteste entre risas, "se llama Jasper Witlock"

"Uhm, no me suena su nombre para nada"

Obviamente no iría a mencionar el hecho de que hace poco salí con una chica de esa misma universidad, la que por cierto es amiga de Jasper y sin contar que casualidad también estudia lo mismo que Bella, esto es demasiada coincidencia del destino, _¿acaso ellas se conocerán?_. La verdad no quiero ni pensar si estas sospechas son verdaderas, no quiero arruinarlo pero esta chica me gusta y mucho, me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo.

Se quedo un rato pensando y mirando hacia la playa, la vi morderse el labio inferior de nuevo, se le veía tan sexy.

"Y bien chico guapo, perdón Edward que tal si vamos a dar un paseo por ahí, claro si quieres" – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Seguro preciosa" – contesté, me levante ofreciéndole el brazo como todo un caballero, esta chica es realmente hermosa, su nombre no le hace justicia…

_**Bella POV**_

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, haciéndose cientos de preguntas una detrás de la otra, será demasiada casualidad del destino que este sea el Edward con el que Rose salió hace unos días, no puede ser o ¿sí?

Este mundo cada vez es más pequeño, pues no sé si será cierto o no, lo que si sé es que este chico es muy guapo, tiene un cuerpazo digno de un modelo pero olvidando las superficialidades se nota que es una buena persona, lo digo por sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad con tan solo mirarlos. Y es que esos pozos color esmeralda, tenían sobre mí una especie de poder hipnótico que me hacían derretirme ante su mirada, "Bella Swan que pensamientos son esos"

Cuando me ofreció su brazo para ir a caminar por la playa, después de nuestra pequeña conversación, una gran parte de mi estaba ansiosa por conocerlo y saber más sobre su vida, al sentir su piel contra la mía no puede evitar que me recorriera una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo lo cual me hizo estremecerme un poco, pero era una sensación nueva que sentía y me gustaba, mi cuerpo se sentía atraído por el suyo, como si no quisieran separarse jamás.

"Y dime Bella, siempre viviste en New York"

"No, nací en Phoenix, mi madre aún vive allá con mi padre" – conteste.

"Y tú donde naciste, ¿donde viven tus padres?" – pregunté

"Nací en Chicago, pero mis padres viven en Forks"

"¿Y por qué tan lejos?" – indague curiosa

El rió al escuchar mi pregunta, en sus labios se formaron una sonrisa que no había visto jamás en un hombre, era una sonrisa torcida, pero no era cualquiera era única.

"Bueno mi padre es médico y le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en el hospital de Forks, mi madre siempre quiso vivir entre la naturaleza" – contestó, "pero para serte sincero casi no me gusta la lluvia"

"Oh!" – dije, "bueno a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la lluvia, me gustaba de pequeña pero siempre me enfermaba cada vez que me mojaba"

"Si que tenemos algunas cosas en común" – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo, juro que me iba a dar un infarto, mi corazón latía desbocadamente en mi pecho, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago, _¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto cuando estoy con él?_

Mi mente me amenazaba con hacer cosas indebidas con él, quería probar esos labios se veían tentadores pero no podía hacer nada, no quería que se fuera de mi vida, pero algo me decía que esto era prohibido pero ¿por qué?, tengo que saber más de este chico antes de cometer una estupidez, ¿cómo investigo? no tengo idea, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

"¿Dime Bella, que planeas hacer esta noche?" – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**Edward POV**_

Cada vez que hablaba con ella me hipnotizaba más con su voz, era tan alegre, tan hermosa y adorable, en mi vida creí conocer a una chica como ella, después de charlar un rato con ella me atreví a preguntarle si quería salir conmigo.

"¿Dime Bella, que planeas hacer esta noche?" – pregunte, esperaba que no me rechazara.

"Bueno la verdad no lo sé, mi mejor amiga aún no me ha dicho nada y casi siempre soy yo la que la obligo a ir conmigo a todas partes" – dijo.

"¿Andas con una amiga?" – pregunté curioso.

"Si, pero me puedo escapar" – contestó

"Bueno yo también ando con un amigo, así que supongo que también me puedo escapar"

Ambos reímos por nuestras respuestas, seguimos caminando alrededor de la playa en un silencio algo incomodo, cuando llego el momento de despedirnos, le iba a preguntar dónde podría buscarla ya que en ningún momento me dijo donde se estaba quedando.

"¿Bella, quieres salir conmigo esta noche?"

Se acercó a mí lentamente, esta chica iba a hacer lo que yo creía que haría… Empezó a deslizar ambas manos por mi pecho fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi nuca, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones por un segundo sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla.

"Si me encuentras, saldré contigo" – dijo con una voz seductora en mi oído.

Acaso planeaba matarme al decir eso y con esa voz, su tacto me llenó de deseo, se sentía excitante… mi mente empezó a imaginar su cuerpo y me llevó a unos pensamientos nada legales, me sentía como un pervertido.

De repente no sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos, ella había desaparecido, me había dejado solo y lo peor sin saber su paradero, como rayos la encuentro en esta isla…

"¡¡¡Demonios!!!" – grité…

_**Rosalie POV**_

Lo bueno realmente se hace esperar, mejores vacaciones no podía pedir todo ha salido como lo esperaba, al menos no he tenido problemas con Bella espero que su actitud cambie, deseo que algún día realmente se llegue a enamorar para que deje de ser tan aventada con los chicos…

Oh dios el agua esta deliciosa, seguí disfrutando de las maravillas del mar olvidándome del mundo y mis pensamiento, hasta que sentí una mirada profunda sobre mí, disimuladamente miré por encima de mi hombro a un chico guapo acercarse poco a poco.

"Hola hermosa señorita" – dijo con su voz varonil, me sentí hechizada por un momento al escucharlo.

No podía creerlo mis ojos debían haberme cegado por la luz del sol y lo que realmente estaba viendo era una alucinación, pero este hombre me iba a provocar un paro cardiaco, era alto y musculoso, con cabello oscuro y un poco rizado, una sonrisa divina y sexy, ni hablar de esos hoyuelos en su rostro, _era mi hombre perdido_.

"Hola" – dije mi voz amenazaba balbucear, respire antes de hablar de nuevo, "Soy Rosalie"

"Que bello nombre, soy Emmett" – dijo.

"Mucho gusto" – dije tendiéndole la mano, pero en vez de estrecharla conmigo, la tomo y la beso como todo un caballero, me sentí ruborizar por ello.

"Es un placer conocerte" – dijo mientras separaba sus labios de mi piel.

Sentí unas cosquillas donde sus labios se habían besado mi mano, era una sensación de me hizo suspirar por lo bajo.

"Que hace una hermosa chica por aquí tan sola" – preguntó

"Ando de vacaciones con mi mejor amiga, necesitábamos salir del estrés de la universidad" – contesté, un poco más calmada pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de nervios. ¿Este chico realmente provoca esto en mí o son solo ideas?

"La universidad siempre te agota" – dijo, "y más en mi caso, estudio para ser profesor"

Mi mandíbula casi se cayó al oír esas palabras ese bombón profesor, mínimo provocaría un infarto a todas las alumnas al entrar a dar clases, y es que ese cuerpo que tiene es digno de un modelo u actor.

"Es una carrera genial" – dije fue lo único coherente que se me ocurrió, ya que mi mente estaba tomando una dirección nada inocente.

"¿Y que estudias preciosa?" – preguntó

"Estudio Arte y fotografía en la Universidad de New York"

"Qué carrera tan interesante"

"Si así es, me gusta y mucho" – dije, si supiera que acabo de encontrar inspiración para mi próximo trabajo con solo mirar su cuerpo.

"Así que estas aquí de vacaciones" – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Casi reprimí la risa al escuchar eso, pues creo que era mas que obvio que estaba aquí por vacaciones, pero era adorable cuando sonreía.

"Si estoy de vacaciones, esta isla es de lo mejor la estoy pasando bien" – conteste, pero la pasaría mejor si… "por dios Rosalie deja esos pensamientos".

"Bueno y eso que no has visto nada" – dijo

"¿Ah sí?, y que no he visto aún" – pregunté, peligrosamente se estaba acercando más a mi…

_**Emmett POV**_

Deje al idiota de Edward achicharrándose bajo el sol, dijo que necesitaba pensar pero que rayos tiene que pensar, cuando se trata de chicas no hay nada en que pensar. Solo te dejas llevar por tus instintos de hombre y ya, lo demás es fácil.

Estar en esta isla era alucinante y es que con tantas chicas hermosas y esos bikinis tan pequeños, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ellas sin esa estorbosa tela.

Seguí mi camino hasta que vi a una hermosa chica, era rubia y ese cuerpo, seguro era una modelo, esas curvas, tengo que conocerla.

Me adentre en el agua y empecé a observarla mientras se bañaba parecía estar disfrutando, la forma en que se movía al ritmo de las olas, dejando su cuerpo cubierto de gotas de agua…

"Hola hermosa señorita" – dije cuando la alcancé, la estaba devorando con la mirada.

Así que se llamaba Rosalie, era un nombre hermoso sin duda alguna esta chica si que es atractiva, tenía una sonrisa única y sexy, todo en ella inspiraba sensualidad.

Besé su mano, al menos algo aprendí del caballero de armadura del Edward sabía que a las chicas les encantaba que le besaran la mano como en la antigüedad, me parecía tonto hacer eso pero noté que a ella le gusto ya que se ruborizo un poco.

Conversamos un rato cada vez quería que estuviera más cerca de mí, quería sentir su cuerpo. Pero antes tenía que invitarla a salir y después ya veré que dirección toman las cosas pero no podía ocultar que estaba deseoso de ella.

"Ah, ¿sí?, y que no he visto aún" – pregunto, empecé a acercarme a ella hasta llegar a su oído y susurré "La vida nocturna preciosa, que dices si vienes conmigo esta noche, la vamos a pasar genial"

Ella lo pensó por un momento, aunque dudaba que me rechazara ninguna chica ha rechazado al gran Emmett.

"De acuerdo, pasa por mí me hospedo en el Marriott, te veré en el lobby a las 9"

"Así será preciosa, nos vemos" – le dije, separándome un poco de ella para dejarla ir, esta va a ser una noche muy interesante y candente.

_**

* * *

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**¡¡Cuídense mucho, las adoro!!**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	6. Escapes

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Fui una cobarde lo sé_, _no necesitas repetírmelo querida mente._

Como rayos logre escapar no tengo ni idea, pero fue muy estúpido de mi parte, ¿por qué tuve que huir? "_oh por dios ese chico es un amor de hombre_" y yo salí huyendo como una presa a la que están acechando. Sé que él me perdonará "eso creo", pero aún tengo unas dudas y no me voy a quedar quieta hasta resolverlas.

Pero después de todo no estuvo mal la broma

_Ok, ya para Bella no seas infantil, mi mente me recriminaba cada vez peor_.

Sé que estuvo mal pero si me quedaba ahí, mis manos tampoco iban a tener suficiente autocontrol para detenerse su pecho era tan duro y esos músculos marcados, parecía tallado como en una piedra lisa y suave, era perfecto mis manos sentían que hubieran sido hechas para acariciarlo, quería sentir sus cabellos entre mis dedos, besar sus labios se veían exquisitos esta vez sí que fui una completa tonta. Necesitaba aclarar mis dudas, ahora falta que no me perdone por haberlo déjalo solo y abandonado en medio de la playa, algo me dice que esto no está bien.

"Bella ya basta" – empecé a decirme, "tonterías, tonterías deja de pensar en esas cosas"

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi hotel, tuve la maravillosa suerte de no poder tropezar con la arena, estaba cansada y jadeando me recosté en una de las sillas alrededor de la piscina, necesitaba calmarme antes de subir a mi habitación necesitaba un baño de agua fría urgente, no podía sacarme de la mente a Edward.

"¿Estás bien belleza?" – dijo una voz desconocida a mi lado.

Ahí estaba un chico rubio con cara de acosador, sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo me empezaba a sentir asustada, se estaba acercando demasiado, rápidamente comencé a alejarme de él.

"Eh… si estoy bien gracias" – conteste.

"Soy Mike y ¿tú?"

Estaba debatiéndome si decirle o no mi nombre verdadero, no se por que presentía que este chico era como una especie de chicle, una vez que lo conoces parece que nunca te lo vas a quitar de encima.

"Soy Annalyne" – dije con un poco de duda, ¿Annalyne? Que ingeniosa Bella.

"Un placer conocerte Annalyne" – dijo.

Yo tenía otra vez unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y espantar a este chico.

_Auxilio que alguien me ayude, gritaba mi mente, por qué no me quede con Edward, pues ya es tarde para ello…_

"Lo mismo digo supongo" – contesté encogiéndome de hombros, quería huir.

"Eres preciosa, de verdad" – me halagó.

_Que ganas de vomitar, siento…_

"Gracias" – dije con una mueca

"Belleza por qué no vamos por ahí a un lugar a solas, tú sabes a divertirnos un poco" – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír eso, pero que le pasa a este atrevido, como se le ocurre hacerme esa insinuación, bien a este juego pueden jugar dos espero que con esto me lo quite de encima de una buena vez por todas.

"Bien extraño" – dije, riéndome un poco, mi mente me dio la idea más genial del mundo.

"Dame unos minutos, te espero en mi cuarto es el…" – le susurre un número falso.

Sus ojos se mostraban emocionados y expectantes, eso significaba que mi plan había dado resultado. "Te espero", susurré alejándome a grandes pasos.

Mínimo tendría unos 5 minutos de ventaja antes de llegar a la puerta del hotel que daba hacía las habitaciones y correr hasta mi cuarto para esconderme por un tiempo, daba gracias al cielo que el hotel era lo bastante grande y que estaba lleno por ser temporada de verano.

Llegué hasta mi habitación, después de correr como una loca a quien la persigue un asesino en serie, la gente de verdad irá a pensar que soy retrasada mental o algo así, entre al cuarto contando que tenía mi llave, jadeando me tire en la cama buscando calmar mi respiración, me pregunto si el chico extraño iría a la habitación, es más creo que el número que le di ni existe, que sorpresa se va a llevar cuando sepa que le di uno falso, que estúpido y tonto es, si cree que voy a caer en sus insinuaciones, no saldría con él ni que fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

De repente alguien empezó a abrir la puerta, realmente tenía pánico en ese momento, si ese acosador me siguió y supo que le di un número falso, ideas de ladrones y asesinos cruzaron mi mente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió di el grito más grande del mundo…

"Disculpe, no sabía que había alguien aquí" – era la mucama.

"Oh por todos los cielos, perdón si la asuste" – dije avergonzada.

"Se siente usted bien señorita" – pregunto acercándose un poco, era una señora joven tendría unos 30 años.

"Si estoy bien, solo asustada nada de que preocuparse" – respondí

"Pasaré más tarde a arreglar su habitación" – dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Si por favor, gracias y disculpe" – dije mientras salía.

Fui corriendo hasta mi cartera, la había guardado en la caja de seguridad con todas mis pertenencias y objetos de valor, tomé mi celular y llamé a mi amiga Alice la necesitaba en este momento de mi vida, ella se conoce a toda la universidad y a toda la elite de New York, ni modo es experta en vida social.

"Vamos Alice, contesta" – me estaba empezando a exasperar, al cuarto tono contestó.

"Habla Alice" – dijo

"Oh por dios, hablas como si una extraña te llamara" – refunfuñe

"Bella, ¿eres tú?"

"No, soy la asistente de Santa que te llama para saber si te estás portando bien"

"Tú y tus malos chistes Bella Swan" – replicó

"De acuerdo, ya me rindo no más chistes" – dije

"¿Cómo esta todo Bella, te diviertes en Curazao? Te dije que era una de las mejores isla del Mundo"

"Claro que la estoy pasando de lujo aquí" – conteste.

"¿Y tú que tal la estas pasando en tus vacaciones?"

"Todo lindo y maravilloso, estoy con Jasper en Key Byscane"

"¿Un chico? ¿Jasper?, ¿Key Byscane?, Whoa! de que me perdí"

"Oh, cielos había olvidado mencionártelo Bella, debió ser la emoción, recuerdas aquella fiesta, la semana de Iniciación…"

"Si la recuerdo" – dije, mi mente empezó a traerme los recuerdos de aquella fiesta al inicio de clases.

"Bueno en esa fiesta conocí a Jasper, un chico adorable y tierno, desde esa noche nos enamoramos uno del otro"

"Vaya una Historia de amor, Alice" – dije

"Muy chistosa Bella, pero si es la mejor de todas las historias, lo amo y bueno hoy me pidió que fuera su novia formalmente, estoy tan feliz" – dijo casi gritando.

Mi mente al instante hizo clic, será posible que este Jasper sea el amigo de Edward, "sería demasiada coincidencia".

"Uhm, Alice ¿que estudia tu amor?"

"Estudios Internacionales, ¿por qué?"

Gemí al oír las palabras, era él… No, no puede ser, por favor que sea una mala broma del destino.

"Alice amiga, mi compañera del alma, mi enana favorita, por casualidad no conoces a un chico que se llama Edward"

"Oh, enana favorita me ofendes Bella" – dijo con voz sarcástica.

"Alice, ya sabes que es bromeando"

"Me preguntaste sobre un amigo de Jasper?"

"Pregunté si conoces a un chico que se llama E-d-w-a-r-d." – dije deletreándole las letras.

"Oh, claro ¿hablas de Edward Cullen?, él es muy amable es amigo de mi Jazzy, estudia medicina en Dartmouth"

"Por dios santo, esto no me está pasando a mí, Edward Cullen así que ese es su apellido", solté un grito que Alice obviamente escucho.

"Que grito es ese, ¿por qué la pregunta Bella?, acaso me ocultas algo" – pregunto atropelladamente.

"Bueno es que creo, que acabo de conocerlo, todo coincide y… él me gusta mucho" – dije sonrojándome por mis palabras

"Oh, Bella no es raro escuchar que te gusta un chico, ¿pero de verdad te gusta?"

_¿Pero, por qué Alice duda de esto?_, es realmente obvio que me gusta Edward es alguien que despierta todos mis sentidos.

"Estamos hablando de algo serio Mary Alice, no es un gusto cualquiera, esta vez creo que estoy enamorada de él"

"Wow, me sorprendes Bella ¿de verdad estas enamorada?, eso es raro en ti" – dijo con sus risitas.

"Edward despertó algo en mí que no había sentido jamás" – dije con un suspiro.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Seguía en mi mundo y suspiraba como una tonta al recordar a Emmett, pero en mí había una parte a la que le seguía gustando Edward, ambos eran unos caballeros sacados de un cuento de hadas "esto realmente era posible, esto me estaba pasando a mí".

Aunque aún no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia Emmett, se ve lindo y es todo un galán, a pesar de que conversamos poco me dejo deslumbrada con sus encantos, espero que mi cita de esta noche me aclare todas las dudas y con ellas se lleven mi miedo, no quiero salir lastimada.

Cuando entre al cuarto, escuche la voz de Bella estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono,

¿Pero con quien? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Encima de eso deja sus cosas en tiradas en la playa y yo tengo que recogerlas por ella.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar que alguien había despertado en ella algo que no había sentido jamás, pero ¿quién pudo ser? Eso sonaba como una chica que está enamorada.

"Bella, ya llegué" – cerré con algo de fuerza la puerta.

"Hey Rose, estoy hablando con Alice" – dijo, "Si Ali, está aquí"

"Dice que te manda muchos saludos y abrazos"

"Dile que igual"

Así que estaba hablando con Alice, al parecer era algo bueno ya que no dejaba de soltar risitas nerviosas.

"Bien Ali, nos vemos que la sigas pasando bien en Florida, te quiero adiós"

Cuando terminó la llamada, sentí la curiosidad invadir mi cuerpo debo averiguar sobre este chico al que conoció Bella, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado en este momento sentía una revuelta de sentimientos me gustaba mucho Edward y ahora que conocí a Emmett quien con su presencia hizo que me olvidara del mundo a mi alrededor, estoy en un laberinto y no sé cómo salir de el.

"Hey Rose, ¿estás bien?" – pregunto Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Si estoy bien, ¿se puede saber por qué me dejaste sola en la playa?"…

_**

* * *

**_

Hola chicas, ¿que les pareció?... aquí huele como a pelea xD vaya Bella descifro su laberinto pero como reaccionará Rose, esto se complica cada vez más.

_**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**¡¡Cuídense mucho, las adoro!!**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	7. Confesiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Capítulo co- escrito junto a Jazzy W, mil gracias por tu ayuda linda este capítulo es para ti…**_

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Si estoy bien, ¿se puede saber por qué me dejaste sola en la playa?" – le pregunté.

"Camine un poco, es todo…" – dijo ella desviando la mirada, algo le pasaba estaba extraña, parecía temerosa pero no entendía por qué, tal vez tenía que ver con el chico del que le contaba a Alice, así que quise saber.

"¿Algo interesante?" – pregunte alzando las cejas, ella sonrío y se sentó frente a mí se tapo la cara con sus manos, parecía avergonzada.

"Creo que empezaré a creer en el destino" – suspiro sin verme, fruncí el ceño.

"¿De qué hablas Swan?, escúpelo" – dije, esto no sonaba bien.

"Conocí a alguien" – continuó mientras se mordía el labio, esto era extraño en ella, bueno ella siempre conocía a alguien… así que esto no tenía por qué ser diferente.

"Oh, ya veo y bien como es… ¿vas a salir con él?, sabes al menos donde se hospeda" – comencé mientras ella sonreía.

"No lo sé… solo supe algunas cosas de él y sabes me recordó a ti" – dijo lo último en un susurro, la mire confundida.

"A mí, por dios Bella, habla ya de una buena vez…" – me estaba empezando a exasperar un poco.

"Recuerdas tu cita… este chico Edward… bueno se llama igual... Rosalie te juro me sentí fuera de mi, deseaba atraparlo ahí mismo" – dijo, yo la miraba mientras mi estomago comenzaba a sentirse extraño, no podía ser el mismo… Edward…no, ellos no se conocían, esto era imposible.

"Edward" – murmuré, mientras ella se ponía algo seria al notarme.

"Si… se llama Edward Cullen sabes… Alice lo conoce es amigo de Jasper su novio" – contesto mientras yo me tensaba por completo, esto era una broma, tenía que serlo.

"Lo conozco" – sisee sin poder detenerme, caí sentada en la cama estaba en shock.

"¿Lo conoces?" – pregunto sorprendida.

Jadeé al oír sus palabras, ella estaba ahí una vez más quitándome algo que podría haber sido mío.

"¿Lo has visto por aquí?, no me vas a negar que es…" – dijo con una sonrisa y yo me levante de la cama.

"Rose… ¿qué te pasa?" – susurro.

"Acaso no te das cuenta, que son la misma persona"

"Esto no es posible, yo… él…no…" – murmuró

"¿Y qué tiene de diferente Bella, a ti te gustan todos los chicos no?" – le pregunte sin poder detenerme. Porque sabía lo que pasaría, después que la veían a ella a mi me ignoraban, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero Edward era diferente, Edward era especial y ahora la vida me estaba jugando una mala broma.

"Rosalie sabes que no es cierto… yo no soy así" – pregunto confundida.

"Bien le puedes decir a Edward la próxima vez que lo veas, que me divertí mucho en la cena y que de verdad me gusta, claro si es que se acuerda de mí después de haberte conocido" – casi le grite, yo quería muchísimo a Bella era mi hermana, pero esta vez no podía contenerme como si todos los sucesos se hubieran juntado hasta explotar, antes no me importaba pero ahora pensé que había encontrado a alguien que de verdad me gustaba, en quien podría confiar, pero todo era igual, recordé la forma en que me miraba Emmett, yo sabía que era bonita ante sus ojos había un brillo especial en él pero eso no importaba al lado de Bella y su extrovertida personalidad.

"Rose… él… Rose… no" – tartamudeó ante cada palabra.

"Olvídalo" – murmuré.

"Rosalie yo no sabía que era el mismo chico con el cual saliste, yo presentía que había algo mal" – susurro con algo de dolor en su voz, parecía como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago.

"Olvídalo, el daño ya está hecho" – espete.

"¿Daño?" – murmuró ella

"No paso nada Rose… prácticamente lo deje ahí, solo abandonado en la playa" – continuo en tono bajo.

"Ja, si claro Bella no necesitas inventar excusas, te conozco apuesto que le dijiste tu típica frase _Hola guapo_ y lo demás es historia Swan" – ella bajo la mirada, yo me sentía partida en dos no quería herirla, pues sabía que en cierta manera su actitud era para protegerse, pero se había metido con algo que por primera vez yo quería.

"Te juro que es la verdad" – dijo con voz quebrada.

"Mira voy a caminar… olvídalo no importa" – susurre mientras salía de la habitación.

"Rose espera..." – dijo pero yo ya le había tirado la puerta, dispuesta a irme de ahí necesitaba aclarar mi mente y mis pensamientos me estaban matando, sentía que de un momento a otro la cabeza me iba a estallar en mil pedazos.

A esto no quería llegar, adoraba a Bella sabía que en algún momento de su vida tenía que darse cuenta de su actitud, pero tenía que hacerlo con Edward, por qué.

"Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bella…" – susurré, mientras iba camino a la playa de nuevo.

_**Bella POV**_

Que he hecho para merecer esto, la vida me ha dado un golpe bajo, primero Edward y ahora Rose. Acaso estaba destinada a quedarme sola en esta vida, las lágrimas empezaban a inundar mis ojos.

"Que hice mal, que demonios hice mal" – grité.

Solo había una cosa por hacer, era una salida fácil pero era lo mejor empecé a tomar mis cosas y me iría de aquí, estas se suponen que iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas.

Rose es algo orgullosa y sé que no me va a perdonar, mi mente me recordó las palabras que me dijo sobre su cita con Edward _"ella la había pasado bien con él"_, podría decirse que él también la pasó bien con ella, me siento como una estúpida caí en su juego era un hombre al fin, no sé por qué pensé que era diferente al resto de los chicos que había conocido antes.

Edward no me podía querer de la forma que yo lo sentía, cuando conversábamos me sentí como si estuviera en una burbuja en el que solo existíamos él y yo.

Cuando terminé de empacar lo último que me quedaba, tome un papel y un lápiz le dejaré una nota a Rose.

_**Rose.**_

_**Siento mucho lo que sucedió, te juro que no hice nada con Edward solo conversamos un poco, estaba investigando su vida y me tope con que su nombre coincidía con tu cita, no quise involucrarme más porque sabía que estaba cometiendo un error del que me iba a arrepentir.**_

_**Jamás pensé en lastimarte eres mi mejor amiga y realmente me dolería perderte, eres la hermana que siempre quise y quiero tener en mi vida, te dejo el camino libre si ves a Edward dile que lo que pasó entre nosotros será como si nunca hubiese existido.**_

_**Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

Me cambie de ropa y salí con mis maletas del cuarto, lo único que podía hacer era regresar a casa y huir como una cobarde, por qué en eso era lo que me había convertido en una simple cobarde.

Al llegar al lobby me tope con un botones quien me ayudo con mis maletas, lo mejor sería ir al aeropuerto y tratar de conseguir un pasaje de regreso, necesitaba hablar con alguien extrañaba a Alice ella siempre me ayudaba cada vez que tenía problemas, tome mi móvil y la llame.

"Alice, necesito tu ayuda…" – dije mis lagrimas empezaron a hacer aparición en mi rostro una vez más.

_**Edward POV**_

Pero por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí, ¿tengo cara de estúpido o qué? Hasta donde sé no le hice nada a Bella para que me dejara solo y abandonado en medio de esta playa, en ningún momento me le insinúe, no la agredí, ni nada que se le parezca.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota la perdiste de tu vida._

Tengo que buscar la forma de encontrarla, así tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida buscándola en esta isla, al menos sabia donde estudiaba eso me daba un ligera pista de donde encontrarla en caso de no verla más por aquí.

Seguí caminando a ver si me topaba con Emmett en el camino pero estoy seguro que anda tras una chica, cosa que no es rara en él. A pesar de todo diría que no me fue tan mal solo que las cosas no acabaran como quería.

Bella despertaba algo nuevo en mí, su sonrisa era tierna, dulce y cálida, tenía ese cabello chocolate que era tan hermoso bajo los rayos del sol, era mi ángel que había bajado del cielo y voltear mi mundo.

Seguí caminando por los alrededores, me di cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía ser la playa del Hotel Marriott, en eso veo a una chica de cabello rubio y largo, ella era alta y con buen cuerpo, _ese rostro_ lo conozco me es muy familiar, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, me encontraba algo lejos así que no podía distinguirla muy bien pero ella me recordaba a alguien más, seguí caminando hasta acercarme un poco más y confirmar mis sospechas, cuando estuve cerca de ella, mis ojos no podían creerlo.

"Rosalie…eres tú…"

_**

* * *

**_

Hola, ¿que les pareció?... ¿Creen que Bella huya?, después de la tormenta viene la calma así que relax, no se preocupen.

_**¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	8. Dejame libre

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Alice POV **_

Estaba disfrutando unos días fabulosos junto a Jasper, habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos sitios, practicar algunos deportes de aventura aunque yo no era muy arriesgada.

Él me incitaba a serlo un poco más y terminábamos disfrutándolo. Era realmente increíble compartir esos momentos de aventura junto a él, me sentía completa y enamorada.

Pero claro no todo eran sus deportes, también lo obligaba a ir conmigo a mi deporte favorito, las compras claro no siempre eran aventuras donde la adrenalina se te elevaba a niveles inimaginables. Lo más importante era que estábamos juntos y no necesitábamos nada más.

Nos encontrábamos en la playa esperando el crespúsculo, es el mejor regalo visual que la naturaleza te pueda dar.

"Jasper, gracias por estar junto a mí" – le dije buscando sus ojos, amaba ver sus ojos azul eléctricos me hipnotizaban cada vez más.

"No mi amor, gracias a ti por estar junto a mí, no sabes cuan feliz me haces" – dijo con dulzura en su voz.

"Te Amo Jazzy" – dije perdida en el mar de sus ojos.

"Yo también te amo mi dulce amor" – dijo, besándome en los labios, me sentía perdida en el mundo cada vez que me besaba, hasta que algo me empezó a hacer cosquillas cerca de mis caderas, empecé a reírme era mi móvil que estaba vibrando.

Mire la pantalla y vi su nombre.

"Bella"

"Alice necesito tu ayuda" – dijo llorando. Pero que había pasado, hace rato me había llamado estaba feliz y contenta.

"¿Bella, qué paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"Alice fue horrible, Rose ya no me quiere en su vida"

Esto era algo que no esperaba, Rose no era una persona a la que le gustaba pelear o discutir con alguien.

"De que hablas si a ella no le gustan las peleas" – dije extrañada.

Ella empezó a contarme lo sucedido, resulta ser que el chico con quien Rose había salido unos días atrás era el mismísimo Edward Cullen, quien iba a pensar que este chico iba a provocar una pelea entre amigas, sabemos que es guapo y todo lo demás obvio no hay nadie como mi Jazzy él es más guapo de todos los hombres.

Sabía que Bella empezaba a sentir algo por Edward, aunque ella y su personalidad extrovertida no me inspiraban confianza y certeza pero en su voz había algo que no había escuchado en ella, amor y seguridad.

"Bella cálmate, por favor. De verdad lamento mucho tu pelea con Rose" – dije confortándola.

"Oh Alice…" – gimoteó

"No quiero estar aquí más me quiero ir a casa, así mis padres no estén…"

"Bella escúchame bien" – hable con voz autoritaria. "Huir no va a solucionar las cosas, sé que quieres estar lejos de Rose y todo lo demás pero eso no ayuda en nada, tienes que enfrentar el problema"

"Como quieres que haga, ya Rose me dejado en claro que no quiere verme" – empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Vamos a hacer algo sencillo Bella, cámbiate de habitación o de hotel como quieras que yo iré por ti y discutiremos que hacer."

Jasper me miraba con la cara confusa, no entendía de lo que hablaba le sonreí enfundándole confianza.

"¿Qué? Alice, no… no puedo permitir eso arruinaré tus vacaciones."

"Shh calla, no se diga más y no vas a arruinar mis vacaciones, de hecho acabas de hacerlas perfectas, será una experiencia divertida" – dije soltando una risita al final.

"Oh Alice, hablamos de mi situación" – dijo. Podría jurar que la escuche reírse un poco.

"Bella no seas mal pensada" – le recriminé. "Como se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas"

"Yo no estaba pensando en nada" – dijo defendiéndose

"Si claro, como no".

Éramos chicas algunas solemos ser débiles, pero en el caso de Bella pareciera que ella es más débil que yo. Pensamientos prohibidos con mi Jasper me obligaron a buscar pensar en cómo ayudarla.

"Alice estas ahí" – dijo Bella, un poco alto

"Espera, estoy pensando"

"¿En qué?" – preguntó

"Ya sé que haremos, busca acomodarte en un sitio nuevo y cuando estés lista me llamas e iré por ti, buscaré un vuelo ya mismo para Curazao"

"Gracias por todo Ali no se qué haría sin ti, eres mi ángel"

"De nada Bells, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, cuando sea y cuando quieras"

"Genial ya quiero verte pronto, te llamaré luego"

"De acuerdo, adiós" – dije colgando la llamada, estas vacaciones iban a ser algo nuevo y diferente.

Jamás pensé que Rose y Bella iban a terminar peleadas y más por Edward quien iba a pensar que él iba de vacaciones al mismo sitio…

"Alice amor, ¿me quieres explicar que fue todo eso?" – Jasper me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

"Bueno acaba de ocurrir una tragedia entre Bella y Rose" – dije

"¿Tragedia? como así. Alice me asustas"

Me dispuse a contarle toda la historia sobre Bella y Rose, él en ciertas partes reía adoraba su sonrisa era tan hermosa. Seguí contándole cómo Bella había conocido a Edward y que realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo fuerte por él, ella se estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

"Increíble quien iba a creer que Edward era todo un Romeo, todas las chicas están tras sus huesos" – dijo al final riéndose, después su rostro se torno serio y confuso "espera conozco a Rose y sé que Edward salió con ella en una ocasión pero ¿quién es Bella?"

"Cierto aún no conoces a Bella, ella es una chica genial, somos amigas desde hace algún tiempo, es un tanto extrovertida pero con un gran corazón diría que es demasiado modesta"

"Oh ya veo" – dijo Jazz, "Ya veo por qué Rose reaccionó de esa forma, a ella también le gusta Edward"

"Si así es, solo que Bella no se da cuenta de que su personalidad suele ser algo molesta para algunas personas"

"Si eso es cierto, pobre Bella me imagino que debe estar hecha pedazos"

"Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte que vayas conmigo a Curazao, ella me necesita"

"Contigo mi vida, voy hasta el fin del mundo" – dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos

"Te amo Jazz"

"Y yo a ti mi princesa" – nos fundimos en un beso, donde el crespúsculo iluminaba nuestro amor y encuentro…

_**Mientras tanto en Curazao.**_

_**Edward POV**_

"Rosalie…"

Estaba seguro de que era ella, esto no era posible _¿qué hacia ella aquí?_

"Edward" – dijo confundida por un momento.

"Oh Edward, eres tú" – me abrazo, parecía que estaba llorando.

"¿Está todo bien Rosalie?" – dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no te iba a volver a ver"

Esta chica estaba algo extraña, tenía que llegar al fondo de este asunto.

"¿Que pasa por que estas llorando?" – pregunté

"Acabo de tener una pelea con mi mejor amiga" – dijo en un susurro

"¿Tu mejor amiga, por qué?".

"Es algo sin importancia" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Como puede ser algo sin importancia, mírate como estas…"

"Edward esto no es fácil, ella era mi hermana y sin querer lo arruiné todo, sabía que este día iba a llegar algún día"

"Pero por que pelearon, no entiendo" – pregunté curioso, "No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres". Sabía tenía que darle esa opción

"Por ti…" – susurró

Jadeé al escuchar eso, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios entonces todo empezaba a encajar, ella era amiga de Bella la chica que me robó el aire y mi vida.

"¿Tú conoces a Bella?"

"Si, Bella Swan ella es mi mejor amiga, bueno lo era" – respondió.

Tenía que haber dejado claras mis intenciones en mi cita con Rosalie, ella se hizo ilusiones conmigo, yo sabía que ella era linda y hermosa de sentimientos pero no podía dejarla ir más allá…

"Rosalie, de verdad lo siento mi intención no era…" – no sabía cómo continuar, tenía un nudo en mi garganta.

"NO…No lo digas…" – dijo alarmada

"Rosalie, eres una chica realmente hermosa, increíble, inteligente y mil cosas más, pero yo no puedo…"

"Claro, ya no sientes nada por mi… ya veo que conociste a Bella y su personalidad"

"¿Personalidad?, ¿de qué hablas?" – inquirí.

Esta chica realmente debe estar cegada por los celos hacia su amiga, tanto que la desprestigia ante mí.

"Si Edward Cullen, para que lo sepas esa chica no es lo que aparenta ser" – dijo alzando la voz.

"Que…que rayos estás diciendo" – dije, me estaba empezando a enojar seriamente con ella, empecé a apretarme el puente de la nariz no fuera a ser que dijera cosas que no quería.

"Oh vamos, seguro ya te atrapó con sus encantos, palabras sexys y demás tonterías"

"Ella fue sincera conmigo en todo momento" – dije más alto de lo normal. Quien se creía ella para hablar así de Bella, durante todo el rato que pasamos juntos en la playa ella se mostró abierta y sincera, de hecho pude notar que estaba un poco nerviosa.

"Bella Swan nunca es sincera con los hombres que conoce" – dijo con rabia en su voz, "ella es una falsa…"

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso de agua, no podía permitir que siguiera hablando así de Bella. El resentimiento estaba acabando con ella.

"Rosalie, ya basta" – dije intentando calmarme pero sus palabras no me ayudaban, estaba cansado de la manera en que se dirigía hacia Bella

"Edward" – dijo jadeando de la sorpresa.

"Como puedes decir eso de tu mejor amiga"

"Ella ya no es mi mejor amiga, mira como te ha trasformado no eres el mismo cuando te conocí"

"Mira Rosalie Hale, sigo siendo el mismo y lo que yo sienta, diga o haga con Bella es asunto mío, no te entrometas" – le dije, "Por favor te pido que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino y de verdad pensé que eras buena persona."

Me levante de la silla y la deje sola, realmente me tenía harto con su actitud hacia Bella, solo me quedaba encontrarla en algún lugar de esta isla. Necesitaba saber de ella, mi corazón gritaba que necesitaba de mí, mis temores empezaban a consumirme por dentro…

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que les haya gustado… las cosas no fueron color de rosa para Edward y Rose, pero ella se lo buscó. ¿Que opinan? Mas drama o lo dejamos así…

_**MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, alertas y favoritos no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	9. Noche de Encuentros I

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Acaso la vida estaba confabulada en mi contra, primero Bella y ahora el mismo Edward, a quien yo creía que era el mejor hombre del mundo, me ha mandado a desaparecer de su vida.

"_El no me merecía"_

Por supuesto él no merecía mis lágrimas, las cuales estaba derramando como la propia tonta, ellas se iban llevado todos mis sueños y deseos.

_El simplemente era un hombre más, uno que volvió a dejarme el corazón herido._

Claro, ahora su vida es Bella Swan, no sé qué rayos le ven a ella. Sé que es amable y todo eso, pero su estúpida personalidad siempre hace que las cosas salgan como ella quiere. Quizás no se da cuenta que todos los hombres no pueden ser suyos.

"_Imposible que no se diera cuenta…", susurré._

Odiaba sentirme así, como podía pensar eso de _mi mejor amiga_ realmente la rabia me estaba consumiendo. Era lógico, acababa de ser rechazada por el hombre más guapo del mundo por preferirla a _ella_.

Sabía que algún día Bella llegaría a enamorarse, pero jamás pensé que iba a ser de alguien a quien por primera vez empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad. Pero Edward tenía algo de razón, lo que él hiciera o sintiera por Bella era su asunto, yo no era nadie para entrometerme.

"_Yo no era nadie…"_

Las horas parecían que pasaban volando todo sucedió tan rápido y violento que no me había percatado que ya se estaba ocultando el sol. Había olvidado por completo que esta noche tenía una cita con Emmett, no debía dejarlo plantado tal vez una salida con él podía recomponerme un poco después de este día.

Con pasos lentos me dirigí hasta mi habitación, tome grandes bocanadas de aire antes de entrar, tenía que enfrentarme a Bella, realmente me sentía mal por haberle dicho lo que le dije, ella no merecía que la hubiese tratado de esa forma.

Cuando entré la habitación estaba a oscuras, parecía que no hubiese nada ni nadie. "_Que extraño_"

Encendí las luces a mi paso mientras me dirigía a hacia el cuarto, cuando la luz iluminó la cama, vi un papel tenía mi nombre escrito era la letra de Bella. Noté que faltaban cosas a mi alrededor, la mesa estaba casi vacía en su totalidad, la maleta de Bella no estaba en su lugar, no estaban sus cosas_._

Tomé la nota y empecé a leer.

_**Rose.**_

_**Siento mucho lo que sucedió, te juro que no hice nada con Edward solo conversamos un poco, estaba investigando su vida y me tope con que su nombre coincidía con tu cita, no quise involucrarme más porque sabía que estaba cometiendo un error del que me iba a arrepentir.**_

_**Jamás pensé en lastimarte eres mi mejor amiga y realmente me dolería perderte, eres la hermana que siempre quise y quiero tener en mi vida, te dejo el camino libre si ves a Edward dile que lo que pasó entre nosotros será como si nunca hubiese existido.**_

_**Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Te quiero.**_

_**Bella.**_

"_Ella se había ido"_

Me desplomé en el suelo, Bella se había ido dejándome sola, mis palabras la habían destrozado. La había lastimado al punto de no saber qué pasará ahora entre nosotras, lo que sucedido con Edward no fue nada comparado con esto.

Rápidamente busqué mi celular, esperaba que me respondiera, marqué su número sonó muchas veces pero nadie contestaba. Hasta que dejé que la contestadora tomara mi mensaje, solo esperaba que algún día decidiera perdonarme por lo que le hice.

Entre al baño y decidí tomar una ducha buscando relajarme lo cual fue inútil, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y más, me sentía atrapada en un círculo vicioso en el que no podías escapar. Después de al menos casi una hora de baño decidí acabarlo, busqué algo sencillo y cómodo para mi cita con Emmett a pesar de que estaba ilusionada por salir con él, antes de que sucediera sentía que lo estaba haciendo por cumplir y no porque en realidad me gustó el tiempo que pasé con él.

"_En que rayos estas pensando", _gritó mi mente.

Presiento que Emmett es un chico realmente maravilloso, su sonrisa es capaz de robarte el aliento y es que esos hoyuelos en su rostro son tan hermosos, me hacen pensar de él como un dulce niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido cuando vi que eran cerca de las 9 baje hasta el lobby para esperarlo, realmente necesitaba distraerme del mundo aunque fuera por un minuto.

_**Emmett POV**_

Quien iba a creer que iba a conocer a una chica tan guapa como Rosalie. Ella es todo lo que pudieras desear y más. Ese cuerpo y esas curvas que destacaban, me tenían como un niño comiendo golosinas, deseaba probar ese manjar que gritaba mi nombre.

Soy débil lo admito, me encantan las mujeres pero estoy seguro que no habrá otra en el mundo como Rosalie, ella es tan hermosa, tan dulce, toda una diosa.

Quería conocerla, hay algo en ella me atrae con demasiada fuerza, me era imposible resistirme.

Después de dar un paseo por la playa, ya no tenía ganas de seguir viendo a las chicas que andaban por ahí, solo quería que la noche llegara para encontrarme con mi chica, porque eso ella era mi chica. Caminé hasta el sitio donde había dejado a Edward, le diría que me iba a casa ya tenía una cita, cuando llegué no estaba.

"¿Donde rayos estará metido?"

"Ja, seguro está anotando, ya era hora. Estoy seguro que aún era virgen, teníamos tiempo conociéndonos y a pesar de eso nadie sabía con seguridad si lo era o no", sacudí la cabeza para alejar las tonterías en que estaba pensando.

"Vaya idiota" – murmuré.

Esta noche va a ser alucinante, me muero por ver Rosalie, la extraño desde la última vez que la vi, ella es mía y la quiero solo para mí. No planeo compartirla con nadie más.

Me fui hasta la casa y me dispuse a arreglarme para mi cita, estaba haciendo mucho calor así que solo me pondría una camisa y un pantalón, esta noche planeaba llevarla a un restaurante de comida caribeña y después a bailar en una de las fogatas alrededor de la playa.

"¿Donde estará metido el niño rico ese?"

Le dejaré una nota y más vale que mañana me llegue con buenas noticias, o conocerá lo que es un baño en la playa por las malas y no hablo de bañarse con agua.

_**Cabeza de chorlito**_

_**Me fui a una cita con una espectacular rubia, más hermosa que Charlize Teron nos vemos mañana, no planeo regresar.**_

_**Em**_**.**

Terminé de arreglarme y me fui hasta el Hotel Marriott donde me esperaba mi futura princesa…

_**Bella POV**_

Sabía que todo era un error, no podía lamentarme más por lo que estaba sucediendo. La verdad esto no era justo, para el colmo no conseguí habitación en el Marriott así que lo único que me tocaba era buscar otro hotel donde alojarme.

Las lágrimas hicieron aparición de nuevo, definitivamente me iba a tocar pasar la noche en la calle como la propia desalmada. La vida no era justa conmigo. Tomé mis maletas y empecé a caminar hacia las afueras del hotel tomaría un taxi hasta otro hotel si es que tenía suerte conseguir habitación.

_¿Por qué? –_casi grité…

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.


	10. Noche de Encuentros II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Esta noche no era lo que había esperado deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, encontrar a Bella, sé que me necesita. Esto no estaba bien, ¿por qué Rose quería alejarme de ella?

"_Maldición, por qué me pasa esto a mí."_

Realmente empezaba a sentir algo fuerte por Bella. Era una mujer hermosa, dulce y diferente. Si eso es, ella es diferente pero no en mal sentido, me atrapó con su personalidad tímida y apasionante.

No sé qué argumentos tiene Rosalie, para decir que ella es extrovertida, eso fue lo me dejo a entender, debe haber alguna explicación detrás de todo esto, quizás estaba cegada por los celos al grado que dijo todas esas cosas.

"_Mentirosa._" – mascullé con ira en mi voz.

Necesitaba encontrarla, podía estar en peligro o en problemas, gemí ante el pensamiento, mi ángel me necesita tengo que ir por ella.

Seguí caminando por la playa, se podía apreciar la noche en todo su esplendor vi muchas luces a mi alrededor, sentía que me encontraba invadiendo territorio privado esta debía ser una playa privada. Había una especie de camino que daba hasta un lujoso edificio, tal vez me conduzca a la salida y pueda irme a casa.

"_Este había sido el peor día de mi vida, acaso podía pasarme algo peor_" – pensé.

Caminé por los alrededores del edificio y me encontré que estaba en el Hotel Marriott era lo suficiente lujoso, si no fuera porque Emmett me había invitado a pasar mi estancia en su casa, no hubiera dudado en hospedarme en este hotel.

Seguí un camino y llegue hasta lo que parecía ser la recepción, en las afueras estaba la estación de taxis, cuando me disponía a ubicar uno escuché una chica gritar, me llamó poderosamente la atención.

Me encontraba algo lejos y no podía distinguir muy bien las palabras que había gritado, de inmediato vi como se adentró en uno de los coches dando un estruendoso portazo y este arrancó dejando humo a su paso, esto era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza intentando comprender a la pobre chica, hasta que mi oído y mi mente me recordaron la familiaridad de esa voz…

¿_Acaso era Bella, mi ángel Bella Swan?..._

"No y no" – mi mente me estaba engañando una vez más, "esa no podía ser mi hermosa Bella"

Una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos, al parecer me había desconectado del mundo exterior.

"Disculpe joven, ¿se encuentra bien?" – preguntó un señor, era uno de los choferes de la línea de taxis.

"Sí, creo que sí" – contesté de forma automática.

"Desea que lo lleve a algún lugar en especial o es huésped de este hotel"

"Si por favor, necesito que me lleve a…" – dije entrando al taxi.

_**Alice POV**_

"Lo siento Señorita, pero no hay boletos para el destino que usted ha escogido".

"¿Qué, no hay boletos?" – grité sorprendida, era la primera vez que me sucedía esto, a Mary Alice Brandon no le suceden este tipo de cosas.

"Esta usted segura señorita" – pregunté intentando calmarme, Jasper me acariciaba la espalda intentado que controlara un poco el tono de mi voz.

"Si Señorita Brandon, en este momento están agotados todos los boletos a Curazao hasta dentro de una semana"

"Oh por Dios, esto no me está pasando" – susurré, sentía que el mundo se venía abajo, necesitaba hablar con mis amigas.

"Calma mi vida, no es para tanto" – dijo con voz muy, pero muy calmada.

"¿Ah?, estás hablando en serio" – contesté, "Jasper amor, estoy segura que a esta hora debe haber un caos o peor, un pandemonio en Curazao. Porque Bella y Rose se han peleado y estoy segura que si no han acabado con la isla es un verdadero milagro."

"Si amor lo sé", soltó un suspiro. "No te preocupes estaremos en curazao en unas cuatro o cinco horas, quizás un poco menos, no lo sé."

"Pero como, ya escuchaste no hay boletos" – estaba a punto de llorar, mi mejor amiga estaba en problemas y yo aquí atrapada en Miami.

"No los necesitamos. Iremos en el avión privado de mi padre"

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras, había dicho avión privado y papá en una misma oración, devuelvan la cinta, acaso me perdí de algo.

"Si así que agarra tus maletas y vayamos a la terminal privada, nos esperan en este instante"

"Jasper pero como…yo…imposible…" – empecé a balbucear, aún estaba en shock por la noticia.

"Shh, no digas nada" – dijo rozando sus labios con los míos. "Solo di que me amas"

"Más que a mi vida" – contesté, besándolo profunda y apasionadamente.

"Te amo mi Jasper" – dije separándonos.

"Y yo a ti mi hermosa Alice" – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, "Vamos mi pequeña princesa o mi padre se arrepentirá de haberme prestado su avión"

Ambos nos reímos tomando nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos a la terminal privada rumbo a Curazao.

"_Espero que las cosas no estén tan mal…" _– susurré inaudiblemente_._

_**Rosalie POV**_

Esto es lo que realmente necesitaba desconectarme del mundo y no saber nada de la vida real que me rodeaba. Emmett era todo un galán, un perfecto caballero en todos los sentidos, la estaba pasando increíble a su lado jamás me arrepentiría de esta cita.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante, era lindo y acogedor ideal para una cita. No estaba tan lleno, lo cual era perfecto así podíamos hablar sin que el ruido nos molestase.

Hablamos de tantas cosas, de nuestras carreras, nuestras familias y de por supuesto los _amigos._ Sencillamente había acabado mi relación con Bella por culpa de un malentendido, se que le dije lo que sentía pero esa no era la forma de haberlo hecho.

Cada vez que Emmett me hablaba de su mejor amigo Edward, no podía evitar sentir mi estomago estrujarse ante sus palabras. Me dijo que eran como hermanos, se cuidaban uno al otro e incluso se habían mudado a un apartamento cuando apenas estudiaban en la secundaria. Edward era un chico privilegiado y de mucho poder al igual que Emmett o al menos eso me dijo.

Cuando me preguntó por mis amigos, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima la culpa aún me atormentaba había lastimado a mi mejor amiga por un chico. Al que nunca le importó mis sentimientos o lo que yo sentía por él, hasta que conoció a Bella Swan.

"_¿Estás bien? preciosa" – dijo acunando mi rostro suavemente en su mano._

"_Si estoy bien, no te preocupes"_

"_Vamos salgamos de aquí" – dije en un susurro._

_Ya no soportaba que la culpa me estuviera matando, era una cruz pesada que llevaba sobre mí._

"_Ven conmigo quitaré esas lagrimas, no quiero verte llorar" – dijo con su voz masculina._

Salimos de restaurante y nos fuimos a caminar a la orilla del mar, empezaba a sentir una pequeña paz en mi interior pero más al estar junto a un hombre increíble, que con su ternura y amor me ha abierto los ojos y me ha demostrado poco a poco que realmente me quiere en su vida…

_**Emmett POV**_

Mi cita con Rose había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado en una chica... En serio, ¿Yo dije eso? Creo que definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco de atar.

Me encantaba verla sonreír era muy hermosa soñadora e increíblemente guapa y sexy. Oigan soy un hombre es imposible que ella no sea condenadamente sensual.

Después de nuestra cena, fuimos a pasear alrededor de la playa, a veces nos quedábamos en silencio y otras veces ella lo rompía con alguna que otra cosa que ella me comentaba sobre su vida, la noté un poco triste así que decidí usar mi mejor arma mis chistes_, _tenía que sacarle al menos un hermosa sonrisa.

De repente nos quedamos en silencio y ella siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo y me encaró.

"No me dejes Emmett" – susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola mis niñas bellas, gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto MIL gracias por los maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.

_**¡¡Cuídense mucho, las quiero!!**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	11. Seduciendo a un extraño

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_**Alice POV**_

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo y relajado sabía que Jasper era una caja de sorpresas, amaba todo de él. Mejor hombre en el mundo no podía existir, mi vida ahora giraba a su alrededor, no podría vivir sin su amor, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias que me hacían estremecerme de los pies a la cabeza.

"Buenos días amor" – dijo besándome con dulzura, habíamos aterrizado en Curazao casi al amanecer.

"Buenos días mi cielo" – dije, respondiendo gustosamente su beso, tuvimos la maravillosa suerte de conseguir una habitación en el Hotel Renaissance Curazao.

"Me encanta despertar a tu lado"

"No más que a mí, te amo preciosa"

"Y yo a ti, mi Jazz. Bueno supongo que es hora de buscar a las pequeñas niñas peleadoras"

El rió ante mi comentario, pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupada por ellas y ahora que Bella esta en quién sabe dónde, la he llamado desde que llegamos y su móvil esta desconectado pero no se salvó de los mensajes que le dejé con amenazas muy serias, entre ellas una ida todo un día de compras sin derecho a escoger nada. De Rose tampoco sé nada, no respondió su móvil cuando la llamé anoche.

Me levanté dispuesta a tomar una ducha y salir en la búsqueda de mis amigas presentía que el día iba a ser muy extraño, a veces suelo tener el don de ver el futuro pero esta vez veo todo nublado y negro. Solo espero que ambas estén bien y no estén metidas en más problemas de los que ya están…

Después de arreglarnos, bajamos hasta el restaurant y desayunamos lo suficiente para pasar el día sabíamos que iba a ser muy largo. La cuestión era por dónde empezar, Bella había abandonado el hotel donde se hospedaba por huir de Rose.

Decidí marcarle de nuevo para saber si aún seguía desaparecida o tendría que llamar a la Policía. Sonó al menos unas cuatro veces hasta que me contestó una voz soñolienta.

"Diga"

"Rosalie Hale, ¿donde rayos estas? No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías creí que te habían secuestrado" – dije con exasperación en mi voz

"Wow…wow, calma amiga" – contestó

"¿Que me calme?, me estas pidiendo que me calme"

"Estoy bien no me he perdido, simplemente deje mi móvil cuando salí anoche a relajarme"

"¿Saliste anoche?, ¿sabes donde esta Bella?"

"Si para tu información tuve una cita anoche y pues de Bella no sé nada, quizás anda por ahí ligándose a un chico nuevo"

Sus palabras eran duras y con odio, realmente la pelea había afectado enormemente su amistad, ahora las tres estábamos divididas. De ninguna forma voy a ser amiga de ellas si se van a comportar como niñas de escuela primaria, esto ya era el colmo.

"Rose escúchame bien, no sabemos si Bella se comportó bien o mal, pero no es justo debemos oír la versión de Edward"

"Edward no te va a decir nada, solo esta como un tonto enamorado de ella"

Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, tanta fue la atracción de parte de él hacía mi amiga. Creo que esas no son cosas de Edward, tendría que preguntarle a Jazz.

"Bien Rose, necesito saber donde esta Bella. La he llamado millones de veces y no contesta su móvil"

"La verdad es que no se, ella me abandonó en el hotel, simplemente se llevó sus cosas y lo único que me dejo fue una nota de supuesta disculpa"

"Nota, ¿qué nota?"

"Pues una donde explicaba que ella no quería llegar a nada con Edward, porque su nombre le recordaba al chico con el que había salido en New York"

"_Supongo que fue considerado de su parte" – pensé_

"La verdad no se que decir" – contesté, "Pienso que debe haber alguna razón por la cual no llevo las cosas más lejos"

"Eso dices tú" – contestó

Genial, esta chica amaneció con ganas de pelear y no pienso llevarle la rienda.

"Sabes Rose, podrías avisarme si sabes algo de Bella, de acuerdo"

"Seguro"  
"Genial, adiós" – dije culminando la llamada.

Estuve a punto de perder los estribos y eso era algo que no podía permitirme en estos momentos. Cuando las tenga a las dos frente a mi les doy a dar su merecido, con la amistad no se juega y menos por un hombre.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Pero quien se cree Alice para hablarme de esa forma, que le he hecho para que me despierte tan temprano por la mañana reclamándome sobre el paradero de Bella. Ella está bien grandecita, sabe cuidarse por si misma.

No voy a amargarme la existencia por su culpa, mejor me voy a pasar mi día en la playa, llamaré a Emmett para vernos de nuevo. Nuestra cita anoche fue lo mejor de este mundo y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volverlo a ver.

"Hola Emmett" – dije cuando contestó al segundo timbre.

"Hey Rose, ¿como estas?"

"Genial y tú"

"Igual, pero un poco mal sin ti"

"Igual yo, que te parece si pasamos el día en la playa solos tu y yo, te extraño"

"Bueno estoy aquí en la playa, tengo rato de haber llegado. Nos vemos cerca de tu hotel, ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo en un rato estaré por allá, adiós"

"Adiós princesa" – dije terminando la llamada.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, realmente soy afortunada. Corrí hasta el baño para empezar a prepararme para mí día, estoy segura que va a ser inolvidable.

_**Bella POV**_

Un día más a la lista, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de los días fatales que a veces me solían ocurrir pero la mayoría de mis días eran geniales, claro todo iba bien hasta ayer. Tuve la grandiosa suerte de conseguir una habitación en una pequeña posada cerca del Marriott, aún tenía que seguir disfrutando mis días de playa.

No solo perdí a una amiga sino también al posible amor de mi vida, cuando creí que había conocido al hombre perfecto, resulta que ya estaba "ocupado" por Rose.

Bueno como dice el dicho _si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña,_ así de simple no planeo quedarme aquí haciendo nada y encerrada en mis vacaciones de verano, las cuales se suponen que iban a ser las mejores de mi vida. Si los chicos no vienen a mí, yo voy a ellos.

_Estoy harta de estar encerrada_

Salí de mi nuevo cuarto camino a otro lugar que no fuera este estúpida posada. Tomé mi móvil y me encaminé tenía una llamada que hacer.

"Mierda me quedé sin batería" – maldije, mirando mi móvil apagado y no prendía por nada del mundo.

Me devolví y empecé a buscar en mi maleta el condenado cargador, revolví todo y nada que aparecía. Seguro se quedó en la habitación de Rose, genial voy a tener que ir por él.

"Maldición"

Alice debe estar que me mata, necesito comunicarme con ella. Pero antes primera parada, playa, sol y arena, ya encontraré como hablar con la pequeña duende…

_**Edward POV**_

Decir que había dormido anoche era la peor mentira del mundo, me sentía cansado y con mal humor.

_Mi Bella, mi Bella donde estas... _

Ella ocupaba mis pensamientos a cada instante, necesitaba con urgencia hablarle, sentir su toque suave y sedoso en mi piel.

Cuando ella empezó a recorrer con su delicada mano el contorno de mi pecho, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, era una sensación que no había sentido jamás en mi vida. Pero lo que realmente me había dejado un poco desconcertado era mi _conversación _con Rosalie. ¿Cómo podría ser Bella una chica con personalidad extrovertida?

Me levante de la cama entre pensamientos tontos y me di cuenta que Emmett no había llegado a dormir al menos eso creía, estaba solo en la casa. De seguro se quedo a dormir en casa de alguna chica, él sí que no pierde tiempo para llevárselas a la cama.

Caminé hasta la cocina para prepararme un café fuerte y cargado, me encontré con una nota, era de Emmett decía que no vendría a dormir, bueno al menos terminó enredado con una rubia y no una morena como la vez pasada.

Necesitaba trazar un plan en la búsqueda de Bella, sé que esto no va a ser tarea fácil, es algo realmente complicado a pesar de que estoy en una Isla, se supone que es fácil que logre mi meta.

Pero al parecer no es así, voy a darme una vuelta por la playa quizás corra con suerte…

_**¿? POV**_

Cuando llegué a la playa estaba atestada de gente, caminé un poco hasta que mi vista se encontró con algo que no esperaba allí estaba un hombre realmente guapo sexy y encantador, tenía una sonrisa de oro, se le marcaban unos hoyuelos divinos, su pecho era lo bastante fuerte y musculoso, provocaba acariciarlo una y otra vez.

"_Es hora de la acción" –_ dijo mi mente, "me colocaré más cerca de él, justo como había pensado hay un fuerte sol ideal para broncearte."

Tomé el bronceador en aceite que estaba en una mesa cerca, al parecer alguien lo olvido allí, en ese momento recordé una canción que cantaba mucho en mi mente y comencé a tatarear lo que decía.

Empecé aplicándolo en mis piernas dándome suaves y lentos masajes subí poco a poco mientras disfrutaba la sensación, hasta que llegué a mis muslos, allí los masajes fueron más tentadores.

El me miraba sutilmente, realmente quería saber que pasaba por su mente. Continúe por mi abdomen casi se me escapó un gemido, deseaba que fueran sus manos las que me dieran esas sensaciones que recorrían por mi cuerpo.

Justo cuando llegué al medio de mis pechos sentí como se levanto casi corriendo de su sitio, dándome una mirada intensa antes de irse al agua. Lo percibí como si me estuviera llamando para perseguirlo.

¿Disfrutaría de esto tanto como yo lo hice con él? Pero eso sí que es extraño nunca había visto a un hombre que saliera caminando de esa manera al verme, siempre ellos buscaban la forma de acercarse a mí y claro siempre me decepcionaba porque todos eran unos idiotas.

Vi como se alejaba hacia la playa, pero aun así lo seguí con la mirada. Ya me las arreglaré con él de que es mío es mío, haré lo que sea por estar con él.

_**

* * *

**_

¿Adivinan quien es?

_**Si les quedó alguna duda, avísenme y con gusto se las aclaro. Sorry por el capi tan corto. Gracias por los reviews y alertas, las adoro… Besos y abrazos**_


	12. Buscando a Bella

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**

_**Edward POV**_

Necesitaba encontrar a esta chica, quería hablar con ella y no dejarla ir de mi vida, empezaba a creer en eso del amor a primera vista.

No es que nunca haya creído en eso solo que… di un largo suspiro, realmente no tenía palabras en este momento, pensaba en cómo encontrar a Bella

Paré un taxi tenía que volver a la playa donde nos conocimos, necesitaba probar suerte mi corazón me decía que la iba a ver.

"Buen día, hasta donde se dirige" – me preguntó el taxista.

"Voy hasta los alrededores de la playa del hotel Marriott" – contesté

"Esa es una playa privada…"

"Lo sé, pero el amor de mi vida se hospeda en ese hotel"

_Eso espero_

"De acuerdo, si usted lo dice" – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El taxi se puso en marcha, camino a mi destino. Veía la ciudad pasar ante mis ojos, realmente esta es una isla hermosa, sin duda no lo pensaría dos veces regresar aquí para unas vacaciones.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, quizás era el idiota de Emmett preguntándose donde estoy. Me sorprendí al ver el nombre en la pantalla

"Hola Jasper" – contesté

"Hey Edward, ¿cómo estás?" – dijo, sonaba calmado y feliz

"Todo bien, aquí en Curazao tratando de pasarla bien…"

"¿Problemas con el paraíso de Emmett?" – dijo riéndose

No pude evitar reírme con el comentario, se supone que es algo típico de Emmett, siempre te metía en problemas cada vez que salías con él.

"Pues algo parecido, pero eso no es importante en este momento, cuéntame cómo te va en Florida"

"Florida es genial, las playas son geniales" – dijo riéndose, "pero nada comparado con una Isla del Caribe llamada Curazao"

"Bueno eso si… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?" – pregunté sorprendido.

"Creo que adivinaste, estoy en Curazao. Supongo que, ¿tendrás idea de por qué?"

"¿Terminaste con tu novia?" – solté

"No idiota, jamás terminaría con Alice. Ella es el amor de mi vida"

"¿Y entonces? Oh espera…" – murmuré

Mi mente me llevó a un rápido flashback, las piezas estaban encajando por si solas, definitivamente este mundo es demasiado pequeño. Como es posible que seis personas que estudiamos en distintas universidades, hayamos podido conectar de esta forma.

"Me estás diciendo que estás aquí con Alice, por la discusión de Bella y Rosalie"

"Efectivo, mi querido Watson" – dijo entre risas, "eres muy astuto"

"Que gracioso Jasper…"

"Por un momento llegué a pensar que jamás ibas a adivinarlo" – masculló, "En fin, ¿Dónde estás? Alice está loca por encontrar a su amiga Bella Swan, desde hace horas no sabe nada de ella. Cree que pueda estar perdida o algo así"

"Estoy en camino a la playa, cerca del Marriott, nos vemos allá en unos minutos"

"De acuerdo te esperaré" – dijo, colgando la llamada.

_Esperemos encontrarla – susurré_

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué a mi destino, no sabía por dónde empezar la cabeza me daba vueltas, en cualquier momento podría darme una migraña. Primero lo primero encontrar a Bella y a Jasper…

_**Alice POV**_

La misión de encontrar a Bella en esta isla, se estaba haciendo difícil y nadie me ayudaba, al menos eso creía.

Desde que conocía a Bella, jamás había tomado esa actitud de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, quizás aún estaba dolida por su pelea con Rose, ella eran más que amigas eran hermanas, las que ninguna había tenido. Se tenían una a la otra.

Cuando tenga a Bella frente a mi le daré la lección de su vida, jamás puede volver a hacerme pasar este susto… En medio de mis pensamientos, escucho a Jasper hablar por teléfono

"De acuerdo te esperaré" – dijo, colgando la llamada.

_Realmente no iba a sentir celos, quizás era alguien conocido_

"¿Con quién hablabas amor?" – pregunté, "Bella sigue con su móvil apagado"

"Hablaba con Edward, esta camino a la playa la que está cerca del Marriott" – dijo, "Quizás allí podamos encontrarla, dado que al parecer ahí se conocieron"

_Sabía que era alguien conocido… _

"Cierto, quizás ella volvió allá a ver si se encontraba con él" – dije

"Esa es la esperanza de Edward"

"Que astuto eres amor" – le dije lanzándome a sus brazos para besarlo.

"Por ti lo que sea mi Alice" – respondió rozando sus labios con los míos.

Le besé suave y rápido, tenía que encontrar a Bella antes que los demás se me adelantaran, si alguien iba a regañarla por supuesto tenía que ser yo la primera.

"Nos vamos amor" – dijo mi príncipe.

"Andando, ya quiero ponerle las manos encima a Bella…"

"Sin violencia amor" – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Aún no has conocido esa parte de mi y espero que no lo hagas" – dije riéndome

"Ya veremos…" – contestó, "Eres una caja de sorpresas"…

_**Emmett POV**_

Contaba los minutos para poder verla, cada vez se me hacía el tiempo interminable. Adoraba estar con ella, deseaba que en algún momento complementarme junto a ella.

Su forma de ser, su cuerpo, su sonrisa y su personalidad me tenían a punto de caer en la garras del enamoramiento, ella despertaba un_ sentimiento _nuevo en mí. Quería gritarle al mundo que por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado.

_No exageres Emmett – dijo como__ una especie de voz en mi cabeza_

Mientras esperaba a mi hermosa Rosalie, me senté en una de las sillas. Realmente sentía que los minutos pasaban lentos, tampoco pensé que iba a demorarse tanto, aún no entiendo porque las chicas demoran tanto en arreglarse, ni que fueran a un desfile de modas.

Estaba realmente distraído cuando una chica de cabello marrón se sentó cerca, simplemente la miré por un segundo y alcé la cabeza en modo de saludo rápido y seguí en lo mío.

De repente empecé a escuchar ruidos extraños, sonaban como _gemidos_ curiosamente volteé a ver a la chica en cuestión y la noté aplicarse bronceador, acaso buscaba _seducirme._

Esta chica se estaba comportando extraño, yo no quería nada con ella, mi cabeza solo tenía pensamientos por Rosalie. No podía soportar tenerla cerca si se comportaba de esa forma, rápidamente busqué alejarme de ella, conocía este tipo de chicas era obvio que estaba seduciéndome.

_Definitivamente esa chica nunca será mi tipo._

Casi corrí hasta la orilla del mar, lo mejor era alejarme de ella deseaba más que nunca que Rosalie llegara, así le demostraría que mi corazón y cuerpo ya tienen un lugar con ella y nadie más.

_Rosalie, ¿donde estas?__ – gritaba dentro de mí_

_**Bella POV**_

_Qué demonios le pasaría, porqué huyó de esa forma, cobarde__…_

"De mí nadie huye" – dije enfurruñada, quizás no me escucharía.

Cada día llego a la conclusión de que los hombres son unos idiotas, bueno no todos podría dejar a Edward fuera de la lista.

Es el único que no se ha comportado como tal. Seguí caminando hasta tratar de encontrarlo, pero parecía que se había escapado ó se había vuelto invisible ó de repente nunca lo encontraría dado que Rosalie prácticamente se lo había quedado para ella, suspiré ante la idea.

Dios no debería hablar así de Edward, ni que fuera un juguete. Él solo era un hombre dulce y guapo que existía en el mundo y en mi mundo, lástima que lo perdí y esta vez quizás sería _para siempre_…

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al bar del Marriott, me hice pasar por una huésped y pedí una bebida, estaba muerta de sed, solo quería algo frío que me bajara el calor que sentía.

Distraída empecé a tomar la bebida que me había dado el bartender y mis ojos se toparon con una chica muy familiar, mi boca se abrió hasta formar una gran "O"

_No me lo puedo creer y después dice que yo soy la lanzada…_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola he vueltoooooo, me extrañaron verdad? Jejeje, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que creen ya casi termino de escribir la historia, asi que actualizare seguido, lamento haber estado desaparecida mucho tiempo pero mis obligaciones y mi inspiración habían desaparecido por completo.

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente, mil gracias por los reviews, alertas y todo..!**_

_**Por cierto hice algunas modificaciones en los capis anterior, ortografías y algunas palabras, la trama no cambio en absoluto.**_

_**Besos!!**_


End file.
